Entre líos y amor
by SakuraSakata
Summary: Kagura se debe casar con una poderosa para establecer lazos entre los Yato y los humanos y ella debe casarse con el primo del Shogun, haciendo que ella recurriera al Sádico
1. Chapter 1

Sougo oyó llantos que venían de una persona que estaba frente al río, él sin ninguna importancia siguió caminando, al darse vuelta se da cuenta que era Kagura la que lloraba.

"Oi, China que te pasa?"  
>"Nada que te interese vete"<br>"Es patético ver a tu rival llorando en un río"  
>"De verdad? Bueno váyase así no me vera llorar"<br>"Sabes, nadie más que yo te puede hacer llorar"  
>"Qué dices?"<br>"Nada, solo ahora respóndeme por qué o por quién estas llorando?"  
>"Sabes mi edad?"<br>"No"  
>"Bueno, a la edad de dieciocho las Yato se deben casar con alguien fuerte, lo malo es que mi cumpleaños es dentro de un mes y tengo deseos de matarme"<br>"O sea dentro de un mes será su cumpleaños número dieciocho"  
>"Si sádico, desde cuándo eres tan inteligente?"<br>"Siempre lo he sido"  
>"Jah, te puedo pedir un favor?"<br>"Depende, de que tipo sea"  
>"Mañana es mi compromiso, puede asistir?"<br>"Ehm, lo pensaré, dónde será?"  
>"En el palacio, Gin-chan se fue hoy, no me quería ver en ese estado, Shinpachi y Anego estarán, ah y los familiares de ese idiota junto a mi padre"<br>"Wao, bueno iré, pero solo si me das el permiso de raptarte al final de la celebración"  
>"Jah, desde cuándo tan perspicaz? Ese era mi próxima petición, gracias sádico, no Sougo"<br>"Como dijiste?"  
>"Ya escuchaste sádico, ahora vete"<br>"No hasta que digas de nuevo mi nombre"  
>"Ay sádico no lo diré" se levanta y salé caminando, Sougo seguía sentado mirándola.<br>"De nada Kagura" sonríen los dos al mismo tiempo, Kagura estaba roja.

Cuando Kagura llego a la Yorozuya se encontró con Otae quién le iba a probar el kimono.

"Ara Kagura-chan estas roja, que te ha pasado?" dijo Otae.  
>"Nada, solo que me vine corriendo"<br>"Aha, bueno, Kagura-chan mañana se verá hermosa en este kimono"  
>"Mañana, será mejor que cumplas tu promesa" murmuro Kagura.<br>"Qué dijo Kagura-chan?"  
>"Nada Anego, solo cosas mías"<br>"Bueno"

Shinpachi y Otae se habían ido, Kagura se dirigió a la habitación de Gintoki, mirando su futón, ahora debe de estar con Tsukky pensó Kagura, debe ser lo mejor, Tsukky cuide a Gin-chan, él es mi figura paterna.

A la mañana siguiente Kagura se despertó, abrió la puerta para recibir a Tae quién la iba a vestir, ella no estaba contenta, de ser la esposa de un imbécil, pero debía serlo por la convivencia de su padre, debía casarse con el primo del Shogun, Souyo-chan sabía que su primo era una verdadera mierda, pero no podía hacer nada para salvar a su mejor amiga.

Cuando se dirigían para allá, Kagura pensaba en todas las formas de huir, si el sádico no llegaba.

Llegaron a la sala y Souyo-chan estaba esperándola en la puerta, donde la vio y comento que se veía preciosa.

"Souyo-chan no me quiero comprometer con su primo"  
>"Kagura-chan yo lo sé traté de detenerlo pero no pude, lo lamento"<br>"No importa, crees que me quede sin un plan?"  
>"En serio Kagura-chan, que bueno"<br>"Kagura-chan ahí viene tu novio" dijo Tae mientras que llegaba el primo de Shogun y los Shinsengumi.  
>"Aha" dijo Kagura con la voz opacada y aburrida, su padre la miraba, ella demostraba miradas a Sougo y el se las devolvía.<br>"Ara China, cómo has estado?"  
>"Horrible, solo espero a que esto termine"<br>"China debes de amarlo sabes?"  
>"No lo amaré como te amé a ti" susurro.<br>"Qué dijo?"  
>"Nada, estas alucinando"<br>"Yo igual"  
>"Hpm, gracias, sádico"<br>"De nada" se fue riendo al lado del Shogun.

Cuando había acabado el compromiso, Kagura fue a donde su padre.  
>"Nii-chan y Gin-chan no habrían querido esto"<br>"Tú nii-chan te abandono, tu Gin-chan no está"  
>"También me abandonaste nii-chan estaba conmigo cuando te fuiste"<br>"China vamos, antes de que me arrepienta" dijo Sougo con su voz de siempre.  
>"A dónde vas Kagura?" pregunto el Umibozu.<br>"Voy a salir, no estaré aquí dentro de poco, así que no me esperen"  
>"Cómo, con un chico?"<br>"Si Umibozu-san conmigo"  
>"Okita-san, Kagura-chan está comprometida no puede jugar" Se escucho la voz de Shinpachi.<br>"Quién dijo que vamos a jugar?" dijo Sougo "Vamos a procrear"  
>"Sádico, hijo de puta" dijo Kagura mientras lo golpeaba, él la tomo de la cintura y salto por una ventana "oye aterrizaremos?"<br>"No lo sé capaz moriremos"  
>"Eres un idiota" Kagura cayó encima de su obi.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Después de su "huida" del salón donde ocurrió el compromiso, Salieron corriendo en dirección a los cuarteles del Shinsengumi, Sougo harto de que Kagura caminara lento, la tomo en brazos (en forma de princesa rescatada de la torre), ella toda roja al ver que su rival la estaba tomando en brazos comenzó a gritarle.  
>"Oi sádico, ¿q-q-que crees que haces?"<br>"Pues si que eres idiota China, caminas tan lento con ese kimono que debo tomarte para huir más rápido."  
>"Aahh, menos mal que era por eso." Dijo Kagura con su cara toda roja, sin duda alguna había estado pensando que Sougo le iba a hacer algo.<br>"Araa… China si que eres mal pensada, seguro pensabas en que yo estaba encima de ti arrancando nuestra ropa." Kagura se puso más y más roja, en realidad ella había pensado en que Sougo la besaría.  
>"Sádico baka, c-c-c-c-como diceeees esooo!" No podía ocultar que estaba tan roja su nerviosismo era evidente.<p>

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Yamazaki quien le habían dado la orden de traer de vuelta a Kagura hacía el palacio, pero él vio que ella venía con el capitán del primer escuadrón, a quien ni se atrevía ni si quiera a levantar la voz. Sougo pasó al lado de él sin preocuparse, llego hasta su habitación y se encerró con Kagura dentro.

"Mañana partimos a un lugar, no sé donde pero nos vamos de Edo por un tiempo, pediré unas semanas de vacaciones, y tú debes decirle a Danna que saldrás a algún lugar."  
>"Y qué hacemos acá si se puede saber?" Sougo se acerco cada vez más a Kagura, ella se quedo paralizada, cada vez iba retrocediendo un poco, pero Sougo, no paraba de dirigirse a ella, Kagura alcanzo la pared quedo ahí sin moverse hasta que sintió la mano de Sougo por su cintura, la atrajo, de apoco, un poco más y sus labios se tocaban, estaban rozando sus narices, él con la mano disponible acaricio la cara de Kagura lentamente, llego a su mentón y….<p>

¡PAFFF!

Ayy… que hermoso, gracias por los comentarios, y el otro va a ser más largo trabajaré el triple, me di cuenta que está genial, y lo voy a poner super tenso.


	3. Chapter 3

Estaban rosando sus narices, el con su mano disponible acariciaba la cara de Kagura llego a su mentón y…

PAFFF!

Se escucho un estruendo por todo el Shinsengumi, Sougo se separo de Kagura y se dirigió a ver qué había pasado, mientras que la chica Yato se iba deslizando cada vez más y más por la pared, hasta llegar al suelo, su cara estaba roja como un tomate. El chico, había salido en dirección donde se escucho el sonido, y se encontró con que el Umibozu había llegado, Kondo lo estaba deteniendo para que no destrozara el cuartel para encontrar a su hija.  
>"Umibozu-san que está haciendo por acá?" Pregunto Sougo con su tono de voz común, despreocupado.<br>"TU, MOCOSO DONDE ESTA MI HIJA!?" Umibozu grito a Sougo apuntándolo con su paraguas.  
>"Ah, China? Está en mi habitación, en el suelo para ser más precisos."<br>"QUE MIERDA LE HAS HECHO A MI HERMOSA HIJA, SI LE TOCASTE UN PELO TE MATARÉ."  
>"Mama, Sougo ya esta grande, míralo ya se interesa en las chicas." Dijo Kondo en dirección a Hijikata.<br>"A QUIÉN LE DICES MAMA!? Y hace tiempo que le interesan las chicas, hasta es un sádico. Umibozu-san tranquilícese Sougo traerá ahora a China musume."  
>"Quien dice eso Hijibaka-san, China se quedará conmigo, ella es mía." Cuando Sougo dijo eso, su corazón dio un brinco, que había dicho? De él? La mocosa con la que siempre peleaba, la china plana, no ya no es tan plana ahora tiene lo suyo, tiene diecisiete, su pelo a crecido, ya no ocupa los bollos, solo de vez en cuando, aunque era una marimacho igual se refino un poco.<br>"Qué soy tuya, sádico? Ja! No me hagas reír." Dijo Kagura golpeándole la cabeza a Sougo, ella se veía más segura que antes, pero igual había sentido lo mismo que Sougo cuando lo dijo.  
>"Ohhh, China vas a lastimar los hermosos sentimientos de este oficial, pero obvio que eres mía, te derretiste ante mi casi beso, que pasaría si te besara?" Sougo con su tono desafiante le dijo a Kagura.<br>"Intentémoslo, no sentiré nada, solo asco porque me besara un sádico." Él se acerco a Kagura, ella seguía con su parada firme, hasta que el soplo en su oído ella, callo rendida, Sougo como no podía aprovechar le levanto el mentón, primero fue un apretón de labios al ser que Kagura no se dejaba, pero luego Sougo abrió los labios de la peliroja con su lengua y la metió dentro de ella, Kagura trataba de escapar del beso pero no pudo porque Sougo la abrazo cada vez más y más fuerte, hasta que cedió, aun con el kimono levanto una de sus piernas en dirección a la mano de Sougo, él se dio cuenta de lo que ella quería hacer, sin separarse tomo las piernas de Kagura hasta su cintura, ella con sus manos rodeo el cuello de Sougo. Umibozu estupefacto quería ir tras ellos y separarlos pero Gintoki quien llego ahí le impidió seguir a delante.

Sougo se dirigía a su habitación, seguían besándose desesperadamente, cada uno pensaba algo.

Kagura: Maldito Sádico, me has hecho ser débil, pero por dios, que hace un buen tiempo quería hacer esto, aunque seas un imbécil no sé porque he caído ante ti.  
>Sougo: China si supieras lo que te he hecho en mi mente me matarías pero, esperemos hacer algo se eso porque me muero por estar contigo, eres la única mujer que me ha hecho sentir así, no quiero perderte, como lo hice con nee-chan, eres la única que me hace olvidar su muerte.<p>

Cuando llegaron Sougo puso a Kagura en el tatami, él encima de ella besándola sin parar ella correspondiéndole sus besos, era perfecto para los dos, él besando su cuello, le dijo: "Cuando este por borrarse esta marca me dirás si quieres estar conmigo por siempre, o quieres terminar esto ahora." Ella realmente le quería decir que quería estar con él por siempre, pero sabía que debido a su cargo eso sería acusado de traición, así que haría un plan, para poderla sacar de ese estúpido compromiso, incluso si eso significara causar una revuelta. Pero obvio con ayuda de su hermano mayor. Porque él también estaba en contra de su compromiso.

Se separaron, estaban cansados, pero no de demostrar su amor, si no porque habían hecho demasiadas cosas el día de hoy.

"Sabes, vamos a buscar tus cosas ahora a la Yorozuya, nos vamos a casa de mis padres."  
>"Bueno, pero con una condición?"<br>"Ya empezaste a ser la China testaruda, que cosa?"  
>"Si quieres deshacer mi compromiso debes pedirle ayuda a alguien que te puede ayudar de maravilla, lo tendremos que llamar."<br>"Quién? Danna? Katsura? Kiheitai? NO! No me digas que la Harusame."  
>"Así es, mi hermano nos puede ayudar, el también estaba en contra de este compromiso, Y cómo conoces a mi hermano, nunca te lo he dicho ni he hablado de él en la tierra?"<br>"Es fácil, es un criminal buscado idéntico a ti y es hijo del Umibozu, sin duda tu hermano."  
>"Bueno, solo te creía que eras un poco más imbécil pero bueno. Sádico te parece mejor idea que mejor compramos un poco de ropa en el centro comercial y nos vamos, no quiero que Megane me regañe."<br>"Diría que no al ser que debo alimentarte pero es buena idea para evitar a tu padre, mira ahora salimos yo hablo con Kondo-san y tú te subes a una patrulla mientras golpeas a Hijikata."  
>"Por qué yo hago el trabajo sucio, golpea a Mayora mientras hablas con Gorilla y yo me despido de Gin-chan tomando una patrulla."<br>"Bueno, así me aseguraré de hacer trabajo bueno."

Salieron, Sougo con una yukata y Kagura con el kimono, él disparo a Hijikata, luego le dijo a Gori-Kondo, que iban a Bushu, por unas semanas mientras que Kagura le gritaba "CALBO DE MIERDA" a su padre y se despedía amorosamente de Gintoki.

**GINTOKI, SHIMPACHI Y SAKURA-CHAN HABLANDO DEL FANFIC:  
><strong>-Sakura-san, porque Okita-san es tan amable?  
>-Megane idiota, pues obvio porque ese es el Sougo del Fanfic.<br>-Oii Sakura, que le va a hacer es sádico a mi preciosa Kagura.  
>-Gin-chan no le va a hacer nada, que no se ha hecho en el mundo, pero le aseguro que Kagura-chan va a estar feliz.<br>-Mi Imouto-chan se acordó de mi, ohh que maravilloso.  
>-Araa… Kamui-san que hace acá?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Iban en la patrulla camino a Bushu, Kagura dormía en la parte de atrás, Sougo conducía mientras tarareaba una canción cuando escucho un sonido proveniente de los asientos traseros, era la voz de Kagura que murmuraba "Gin-chan quiero yakuniku" él ignoro hasta que escucho "Sádico de mierda, por qué te quiero tanto?" él rio entre dientes.

Estaba recordando todo lo que le hizo pasar en el centro comercial buscando ropa.

_Flashback_

"China que vas a comprar?"

"Compraré unos dos quipaos, zapatos, ligas para el pelo, y un par de zapatos."

"Aunque eres un marimacho igual pides cosas como mujer."

"A quién le dices marimacho, yo soy una mujer en toda su forma." Kagura había dicho poniendo sus brazos bajo sus pechos para subirlos un poco más, ante eso Sougo se puso un poco rojo.

Kagura entro a la primera tienda, donde encontró un quipao negro con dorado, le fascino, le dijo al Sádico si lo podía llevar y él le dijo que si, mientras que él estaba viendo un kimono color rosa fuerte con unos detalles color verde-amarillo pálido, le recordó al kimono de Mitsuba, si tan solo su hermana estuviera con él para apoyarlo con su "relación" con la chica China, él estaría feliz, su hermana viva, la chica que le gustaba estaba con él, sería un maldito cliché pero uno bueno para él.

Kagura llego junto a él, quedo mirando el kimono.

"Sádico, es hermoso este kimono, lo puedo llevar?"

"Eh… bueno" Sougo había dicho con una sonrisa tan pura e inocente en su rostro que hizo que Kagura quedara totalmente roja, ella miro a otro lado donde encontró unas zapatillas negras y las puso entre sus dedos. Camino hacia la caja para comprar todo lo que llevaba, le dijo al Sádico que pagara, y este lo hizo.

_Fin Flashback_

"**Hoolaaa… soy Javi… digo Sakura, bueno les recomiendo que lean esta parte con All Alone With You de EGOiST, para que comprendan más esta parte:c me pone emotiva esa canción así que sufran conmigo muajajajaja… Mattanee."**

Llegaron a Bushu, un viaje largo y agotador… para Sougo, él condujo todo el camino y Kagura dormía plácidamente. Bajo de la patrulla y fue a sacar a Kagura de la parte de atrás del auto para llevarla a dormir, ella estaba profundamente dormida, sus manos estaban contra su pecho en forma para protegerse, Sougo sonrío y la tomo en forma de princesa rescatada, ella cuando sintió las manos de Sougo bajo sus piernas ella se afirmo al cuello de su yukata, hacía frio, el clima estaba a punto de reventar en lluvia, él la tomo fuerte y firme, cerro la patrulla y se dirigió a su vieja casa, cuando abrió la puerta el olor a Mitsuba seguía en su vieja casa, había perdurado cuatro años intacto, él se sentía totalmente en casa.

"Sádico… dónde estamos?"

"En mi casa, ahora vamos a dormir."

"Se me quito el sueño."

"Pues obvio, si dormiste durante dos horas, en las cuales yo conducía."

Comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas sobre el techo, cada vez más y más fuertes haciendo que comenzara a llover, Kagura, no le tenía miedo a la lluvia si no que le tenía miedo a lo que la lluvia le hacía recordar, dolor, sufrimiento, sangre, su mami, su nii-chan, su niñez tan trágica.

"Sádico, no me gusta la lluvia, por favor permanece junto a mí." Dijo Kagura en sollozos, su mente le recordaba llorando y gritando por la muerte de su mami. "Nii-chan, nii-chan, no te vayas, por favor no te vayas." Estaba perdiendo el control de ella misma, no podía controlar sus emociones, cada vez más y más apegada a Sougo tanto como pudo.

"China, que te pasa? China, contéstame, si te pasa algo me muero, China!" Sougo dijo desesperado, no sabía lo que le pasaba a Kagura, la movía para que "despertara" de su pesadilla, cuando sintió que la puerta de la casa se abría, y llego un hombre con pelo bermellón trenzado, ropas chinas y con un paraguas en su mano.

"Ella le tiene miedo a la soledad, y la lluvia le recuerda eso que ha querido olvidar, su pasado y su tristeza." Dijo el muchacho con pelo bermellón.

"Tú eres el almirante de la Harusame, Kamui?" Dijo Sougo, con cara de angustia, no sabía qué hacer Kagura estaba ardiendo y por sus ojos salían lágrimas, susurraba cosas, se notaba que estaba muy mal.

"Así es pero, en estos momentos soy el hermano mayor de Kagura, por favor deja que la tome." Dijo Kamui, ya no llevaba su cara sonriente, ni sus ojos tranquilos, ahora estaba alterado, su sonrisa se había convertido en una sería línea recta, se notaba que estaba arrepentido. Sougo cedió ante la petición que había hecho Kamui, él la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo.

"Imouto-chan, tranquila, Kamui-nii esta acá, nada malo te pasara yo te protegeré."

"Nii-chan? Nii-chan?"

"Si, si, mi Kagura-chan soy yo, su nii-chan, lo lamento por haberte dejado sola pero ahora estoy acá contigo, no te dejaré sola de nuevo." Kagura comenzó a tranquilizarse, sus sollozos eran incontrolables pero, estaba mejor que antes, la lluvia había parado.

**Sería hermoso y suspensivo si lo dejo hasta acá pero bueno, continuare hasta que se me acaben las ideas.**

Kagura se había quedado dormida tranquilamente, Sougo y Kamui bebían té en otra habitación, sus miradas se cruzaban siempre pero no mantenían su conexión.

"Así que, por qué China decía que no te fueras?"

"Cuando ella era pequeña yo la abandone junto a mi madre quien estaba muriendo, mi padre nos había dejado solos por su trabajo, así que yo me quería hacer más fuerte para derrotarlo."

"Lo pudiste hacer?"

"No, Kagura interfirió haciendo que yo cortara el brazo de mi padre y él me haya dejado inconsciente, para terminar la lucha."

"Esa fue la última vez que viste a China?"

"No, como debes saber Samurai-san, las Hyakka y el Harusame tuvieron un conflicto, Kagura y mi subordinado lucharon, ella gano, y luego la vi cuando Hosen danna había muerto."

"Cómo era ella antes de que tú te fueras de tu casa?"

"Ella siempre esperaba a papá en las escaleras, con su impermeable amarillo, miraba a la lluvia siempre, yo la iba a buscar para que no se resfriara."

"Ella admite que te odia pero en realidad te adora, yo tenía una hermana, también la deje para hacerme más fuerte, pero siempre hablaba con ella y hacia todo lo posible para estar con ella."

"Yo quería ser fuerte para golpear a mi padre todas las veces que he querido."

"Hmp, y por qué dejaste sola a China?"

"Ella no quería ver a su hermano matar a su padre ni viceversa."

"Sádico, tengo hambre dónde estas? " Kagura grito, al parecer (soy una mierda como al parecer) ehmm ella estaba totalmente despierta.

"China, ya voy, ponte ropa será mejor, porque estoy yendo para allá."

Kamui quedo paralizado, se había acordado que Kagura despertó antes y tenía calor quedando solo en una camisa del chico Shinsengumi. Su lado SISCON se alerto. Sougo caminaba con un plato de arroz y un jugo de naranja en las manos, Kamui iba a hacer algo pero antes de que él se parara Sougo entro a la habitación de Kagura y cerró la puerta.

**En la habitación con Kagura.**

"Araa… China, quieres que te haga algo, me estas seduciendo?"

"S-S-S-SÁDICO QUE HACES ACÁ, NO ME HE VESTIDO AUN" Kagura grito tan fuerte como pudo, ella se había olvidado que su hermano estaba ahí.

Sougo dejo el pocillo y la taza en el suelo, y se acerco a Kagura, cada vez más, ella estaba totalmente roja, Sougo, se acerco a su cara con su mano tomo el mentón de la china yato, le sonrío Kagura bajo su mirada, él la levanto, ella iba a protestar pero justo él le dio un beso, ella se dejo, bueno no era la primera vez que se besaban pero si la segunda, ellos sabían que sentían amor mutuo, Sougo comenzó a acercarse a ella para estar tocándose pero ella se lo impidió, él enojado le tomo la cintura la atrajo hacía él y ella dio un pequeño "Ahh~" ella en acto repentino se tapo la boca y él le sonrió mucho más. Él iba a acercarse para sacarle la camisa a Kagura pero, Kamui llego.

**Nota del Autor:**

Gente, que ama el Okikagu esta historia se puso hermosa, como han querido un capitulo largo no sé como quedo este pero díganme si quieren uno más largo que este tiene solo tres días hasta que me vaya de vacaciones sin internet pero escribiré capítulos, pronto subiré un fic que lo hice hace mucho tiempo (en realidad 1 año) y es un Oneshot. Matta Neee~


	5. NewStory

Kagura estaba paseando tranquilamente por el parque cuando vio que estaban tratando de quitarle las pertenencias a una señora, ella va corriendo, ve que eran dos Amantos. Ella con su fuerza no era nada, la sangre Yato es mucho más fuerte que la de cualquier Amanto común.

Ella los tomo de las piernas y los sacó fuera del campo, antes de que uno se volviera a poner de pie, ella le dijo a la señora que se fuera antes al ser que esto iba a durar harto. La mujer se fue corriendo. Cuando esta mujer estaba buscando ayuda encontró a un muchacho con el pelo castaño claro ojos rojos y el uniforme del Shinsengumi, sabía que él la podía ayudar.

-Yo! China otra pelea.

-Tsk que haces aquí vete, es mi lucha.

-Pero veo que estas mal para que sea tu lucha vine ayudarte un poco.

-Oh otro idiota que se quiere poner ante los Yato – dijo uno de los hombres que estaba frente a Kagura.

-China mira son de tu clan porque no te vas con ellos – dijo Sougo en un tono monótono.

-Será mejor que te vayas a la mierda Sádico antes de que yo te mande para allá – a Kagura no le salían tanto las palabras, estaba muy cansada.

-Mejor vete con Danna antes de que te golpee y te torture aquí mismo – decía mientras atacaban los dos.

Después de una lucha difícil no fue todo muy bueno para esos dos, Kagura y Sougo fueron secuestrados como la otra vez, pero esta vez cuando despertaron Kagura se encontraba amarrada a una cama y Sougo amarrado a un poste que estaba frente a la cama de Kagura.  
>-Oi sádico despierta o si no cuando salgamos te meteré mi paraguas por el culo.<p>

-China, por qué tan agresiva siempre?

-Cállate eres un idiota, tu nos has metido en este lío.

-Eres mentirosa, tú estabas luchando.

-Cierra la boca escucho un ruido.

"Capitán tenemos dos chicos, se ven muy fuertes, son una chica y un chico terrestres"

"Wow dices que son fuertes capaz me interese luchar contra ellos"

Después de eso entran a la habitación tres hombres.  
>-Ustedes están frente al capitán del séptimo escuadrón de la Harusame – dijo uno de ellos. Mientras que Kagura trataba de ocultar su rostro – Oh nena muestra tu rostro, eres muy bella no te haremos nada – le tomo su rostro.<p>

-No me toques, solo el Sádico puede hacer eso – miro el rostro del aquel hombre con horror – te vas a quedar mirando como tocan a tu hermana.

-Suéltala – dijo aquel hombre.

-P-pero capitán

-Suéltala he dicho, no quiero que un sucio cerdo toque a mi querida Kagura – el hombre la soltó y salió de la habitación.

-Gracias, no debiste haber sido tan rudo con él – Kamui procedió a desatarle las ataduras a Kagura.

-Eres una tonta, sabes que eres muy débil para luchar con dos Yatos adultos.

-No quiero que me llames débil, por favor, Bakamui.

-No me digas así o si no te mato yo mismo aquí.

-Máteme, como si yo le importara, máteme, tortúreme, úseme, véndame, pero deje al chico terrestre fuera de nuestro estúpido lio familiar, causado por usted quien quiso matar a su hermana y a su padre.

-Nunca tuve intenciones de matarte.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno me dio una flojera tremenda de hacer nuevo fic así que hice un nuevo capítulo, considérenlo como un omake o una diversión de parte de mi.<strong>

**P.D: Subire un fic nuevo de Gintama en la playa.**


	6. Chapter 5

Este es el verdadero capítulo cinco de la historia, lean esto que me he tardado sus tres meses en crearlo.

* * *

><p>"OYE TÚ BASTARDO SÁDICO, QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI HERMOSA, KAGURA." Kamui gritó haciendo que Kagura quedará con los ojos bien abiertos.<p>

"Así que no fue un sueño…" Murmuro Kagura agarrándose de la camisa de Sougo, sujetándose tan fuerte como pudo "Kamui, que haces, acá?"

"Te vine a ver, supe que quisiste anular tu compromiso y te seguí." Contesto Kamui con su sonrisa.

"Por qué me quieres ayudar, si lo único que quieres es luchar con Gin-chan, lo quieres matar, yo no te importo."

"China, a él si le importas, él vino a impedir tu compromiso, de hecho, él te calmo." Respondió Sougo, abrazando a Kagura.

"No lo creo, el bastardo que me abandono vino a verme? Si lo único que hace es traerme tristeza."

"No me quieres volver a ver? Bueno Adiós." Kamui estaba abriendo la puerta cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba.

"Idiota, me dejaste sola, no volviste, solo te fuiste diciendo que no te importaban los débiles, pero yo se que tú dices eso para no luchar conmigo, tú matas a todas las presas débiles que están frente a ti, y si haces eso por qué no me matas?" Kagura estaba llorando mientras decía estas palabras, a ella de verdad le dolía decir eso, ella amaba a su hermano más que a nada en el mundo, lo único que quería era traer a su hermano con ella de vuelta, vivir con él, que él la despertara todas las mañanas como lo hacía antes, que la abrazara cuando hubiera tormenta, que cuando se quedará atrapada en un árbol él fuera a rescatarla.

"Imouto-chan no llore, las mujeres yato no lloran, cuantas veces le dijo eso nuestra madre, ahora lo primero que haré contigo será entrenarte, estas muy mal, para ser la viva imagen de nuestra madre, así que si te entreno un poco podrás superar la fuerza humana." Dijo Kamui observando a su hermana "Además no tienes que usar qipaos antiguos, use los nuevos, además su pelo es muy largo para llevarlo suelto, durante la pelea, debe sujetárselo, si quiere le hago una trenza."

"Quieres que me parezca a ti?"

"Puede ser, pero si usted no lo recuerda mamá lo llevaba así, y quiero recrear su imagen."

"No recuerdo tan bien a mamá…" Dijo Kagura con cara de tristeza.

"Tranquila, solo la conociste cinco años, luego ella… murió a causa de nuestro padre."

"Nii-chan, quiero ser fuerte."

"Por qué? No que tu no querías seguir la sangre Yato?"

"Quiero poder superarla y no tener que usarla cuando pierda la cordura, además necesitaré tu ayuda para hacer algo loco contra el Bakufu."

"Qué cosa? MATAREMOS AL SHOGUN?!"

"NOO! Solo quiero dejar en claro que no me casaré con el bastardo de Shinta, nii-chan, de verdad él solo quiere casarse conmigo para tener control sobre los Yatos."

"Bueno, te entrenaré pero, igual usaras sangre Yato para que no te esfuerces tanto, además necesitamos encontrar a Samurai-san para que nos ayude en algunas cosas."

"Cómo que cosas?"

"Mira, mi plan es que tu supuestamente te 'casaras' con ese chico pero cuando llegue la boda nosotros te raptamos, eso sería mi parte, al ser que ya soy enemigo del Bakufu pero necesito resguardo dentro del castillo para que tu estés segura, ahí es donde están el chico Shinsengumi y samurai-san, me ayudarán por dentro, en forma de tu protección, entiendes?"

"Sí, pero hay una cosa que no podremos vencer"

"Del viejo me encargo yo, Hosen-danna me dijo algunas cosas que podrían servir para acabar con él, además no tratará de atacarnos porque no te haría daño a ti."

"Nii-chan, le puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Claro."

"Por qué volvió a ayudarme."

"No lo sé, es que recientemente llego un tipo a la Harusame y me ha dicho que tiene un hermano pequeño entonces me acorde de ti."

"Hmp, gracias."

"De nada, bueno, primero hay que entrenarte en resistencia, luego fuerza y bueno, el chico Shinsengumi también puede ayudar si es que quiere."

"Bueno, también ayudo pero, una cosa primero, quiero una lucha contra ti después de que todo esto termine." Sougo había dicho esas palabras con una seriedad máxima, los ojos de Kagura se ensancharon hasta el punto en que cayeron lágrimas.

"Lo haré, pero si no puedes vencerme, me llevaré a Kagura conmigo, a la Harusame."

"De todas formas me iba a ir contigo, sádico, me iré después de que todo esto termine, pero te prometo que volveré, más fuerte, con muchas más ganas de luchar y te prometo que te venceré." Había dicho Kagura.

Esas palabras salieron de la boca de Kagura con sinceridad, ella estaba decidida, a que se iba a hacer más y más fuerte, no importaba si era en forma legal o ilegal, pero volvería eso estaba claro, ellos dos tenían que aclarar su situación, debían aclarar sus sentimientos, al ser que si ella se iba a la Harusame iban a ser enemigos, pero no les importaba, mientras que ella algún día regresará para estar por fin juntos.

Pasaron tres días, Kagura, Kamui y Sougo, entrenaban hasta más no poder, ella iba incrementando su fuerza y resistencia, algo que le gustaba de su hermano era que él no iba a frenar con algo si ella quería parar, él le iba a seguir insistiendo, Sougo y Kamui planeaban con cada detalle lo que iba a pasar ese día, nada podía salir fuera de eso, el chico Shinsengumi no le importaba perder su trabajo o tener que unirse a la Harusame con tal de poder proteger a Kagura, eso del todo no le gustaba mucho a Kamui, que un humano pudiera llegar hasta el fondo del corazón de su hermana, eso era algo malo para Sougo, porque si hacía llorar alguna vez a Kagura tendría a un sanguinario Yato y a todo un escuadrón de ellos detrás de él hasta conseguir su objetivo que era matarlo.

"Ahh, que bueno, ya hemos parado por hoy, he entrenado mucho, pero debo seguir siendo más fuerte." Había dicho la chica de cabello color salmón, mientras se recostaba en el tatami de la casa.

"Bueno, hoy has alcanzado un nuevo nivel, pero sigues cansándote un poco, debes tener mejor resistencía." Le contesto su hermano mayor.

"China, ve a tomar un baño, no me gustas cuando tienes otro tipo de sudor." Él hombre de ojos rojizos le dijo, haciendo que los dos Yatos le enviaran miradas asesinas.

"Bueno, iré a tomar un baño, no destruyan la casa ni tampoco espíen." Dijo la chica poniéndose de pie.

"Como si me gustara ver pechos más planos que una mesa." Ese comentario perteneciente a Sougo, hizo que Kamui tuviera otro motivo para matarlo.

"Chico Shinsengumi, le puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Obvio."

"Qué planea hacerle a mi hermana?"

"Creo que la pregunta sería que deseo no hacerle a ella."

"Usted está consciente de que yo lo mataré si le causa pena alguna a mi querida Kagura."

"Tranquilo nii-chan, no le haré nada malo, y si saca lágrimas será de felicidad, además recuerde que ella es Yato, puede matarme."

"Sí, pero ella no lo hará, al ser que está enamorada de usted, aunque cuando estemos en la Harusame, le aseguró que ella será entrenada y luchará en bastantes campos de batalla, y yo precisamente me encargare de enseñarle algunas cosas."

"Oh, nii-chan no conocía su lado siscon a la perfección pero ahora sé que tiene planes pervertidos con mi chica, lamento decirle que ella es mía."

"Cuándo te di el permiso de decirme 'nii-chan'?"

"Desde que China y yo somos novios y dormimos juntos."

"No, nunca han hecho eso, Kagura me cuenta todo."

"Ohh nii-chan, con China hemos hecho _esto, aquello y eso otro"_

"Sádico de mierda, como dices esas cosas, mentiroso, nunca lo he hecho, y nii-chan cómo le cree a este imbécil?"

"Araa… China, no digas esas cosas no ves que dañas mis sentimientos?"

"Cállate imbécil, sádico estúpido, tonto." Decía Kagura totalmente roja.

"Basta, basta, tranquila Imouto-chan, venga, vamos a dormir, él mocoso pervertido no te hará nada, mientras que yo esté aquí." Kagura y Kamui caminaron hacia la habitación donde dormían los dos.

_Pasaron los días, hasta que llego el día del matrimonio._

Kagura estaba de pie, aburrida mientras que las mujeres le colocaban el kimono, nada era interesante, pero bueno ¿qué le puede interesar de eso? Una boda que estaba totalmente arreglada.

Los invitados estaban entrando, Gintoki, Umibozu, Shinpachi, Tae, Katsura (en su traje del Capitán Katsura), Kyuubei, Tojo, Tsukuyo, Hinowa, Seita, y Abuto que llevaba un disfraz (había ido por obligación de cuidar a Kagura). Kagura salió y se dirigió a Abuto, para saber ciertas cosas.

"Yo, ojou-chan, cómo está?"

"Horriblemente aburrida y fastidiada, solo quiero que comience esto rápido."

"Ojou-chan, tranquila, recuerde que esto es una elección, como siempre le digo cuando nos vemos, además tenemos a todo el séptimo escuadrón cubriendo el área con la idea de que si te pasa algo, matarán a medio mundo, tu hermano debe estar loco por ti."

"Hmp, gracias, pero de verdad, esto es un aburrimiento, horrible, además no quiero hablar con papi, porque se dará cuenta que tramo algo."

"Dímelo a mí, yo tuve que pedirle ayuda al samuirai para que le dijera que soy un 'amigo' tuyo."

"Si se entera de que eres de la Harusame, que estas ayudando a Kamui, no sé qué pasaría."

"Probablemente, sería algo horrible, bueno, y cuál es tu prometido."

"El chico que está entre el Shinsengumi, y mi novio el chico del Shinsengumi que tiene pelo castaño claro."

"Tu hermano debe estar hecho una furia a causa de que un humano conquisto el corazón de su hermana menor."

"Ya no le importa tanto, como luego de esto me voy con ustedes lo 'acepto' por decir de alguna manera, de hecho el Sádico le dice 'nii-chan' aunque nii-chan no le gusta pero últimamente no le ha dicho nada."

"Y te vendrás hoy con nosotros o no?"

"Sí, me voy hoy, porque me dijo que me compro ropa y la dejo en la nave, cuando fue a buscarlos a todos."

"Bienvenida a la Harusame, bienvenida al séptimo escuadrón."

"Oww, Abuto me pondré a llorar."

"No, por favor no lo hagas, no llores porque me matarían muchas personas." Dijo Abuto con cierto tono de miedo.

"Mff… Abuto, tengo hambre, tienes comida?" Dijo Kagura riéndose.

"Se supone que la novia debe estar radiante." Le dijo mientras que le pasaba una barra.

"Radiante, si radiante porque en un rato habrá una explosión detrás de mí." Dijo Kagura mientras se comía la barra de cereal.

"Ojou-chan, vaya a hablar con su padre, antes de que venga para acá."

"No, no quiero hablar con él, después de lo que me hizo."

"Ay, cada día que pasas con tu hermano te pareces más a él."

"Abuto, no digas tonterías, no me parezco a mi hermano."

"Si se parecen."

"Que no."

"Que si."

"Que no."

"Que- espera un momento, por qué peleo contigo?"

"Porque estas aburrido?"

"Kagura, vamos para allá el calvo pregunta muchas cosas." Dijo Gintoki interrumpiendo la conversación.

"Gin-chan, no quiero, además es un imbécil."

"Ojou-chan vaya, debes hablar con él, además pronto llegará el capitán."

"Tsk, bueno, bueno, pero Abuto me darás tu comida de una semana."

"Bueno, como quieras, pero ve, no quiero perder otro brazo pero esta vez a causa del Umibozu."

"Le tienes miedo a papi?"

"No, ya mocosa ve a hablarle."

"Ya pero recuerda mi comida."

"Si, si." Kagura estaba caminando hacia el calvo, su mirada de odio que le daba se notaban hasta mil kilómetros de distancia.

"Calvo."

"Kagura."

"No me quiero casar."

"De todas maneras lo harás, debemos establecer conexiones con los humanos."

"Hosen-danna ya lo había hecho antes de que Gin-chan lo matará." (N/A: Un momento qué? Kagura le dijo Hosen-danna? Kamui, en serio contagiaste a Kagura)

"Le dijiste Hosen-danna?" Pregunto el Umibozu estupefacto.

"Sí, bueno, ya cállate tengo que ir hacia adelante, comenzará esta mierda, quiero decir boda."

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

Bueno, me tarde demasiado, en subir un nuevo capítulo, y esto se junto demasiado, entre en un nuevo colegio y eso implicaba socializar con demás personas pero buee... estaré haciendo el capítulo seis. Bueno me han preguntado sobre si el "infiltrado" que subí continuará, y me he estado preguntando ¿por qué no? Así que sí, lo seguiré haciendo aunque subiré en otro fic, con nombre y tendrá su espacio y este igual. Necesito su ayuda gente, Kagura se irá por dos años con Kamui a la Harusame ¿cómo haré sus vestimentas? Eso depende de ustedes, quiero que me digan colores para la vestimenta de Kagura, Kamui y Abuto, además de alguien OC que regresará con ellos. Hasta luego (miento hasta que suba otro fic) Bye Bee


	7. Chapter 6

Kagura camino hacia adelante, miraba con odio a todos los presentes, hasta que llego al frente, cuando cierta persona le dirige la palabra (N/A: No, no es Sougo, yo también lo quería, pero digamos que ya no tengo control sobre el fanfic).

"Kagura-chan, lista para ser parte de la familia real?" Shinta, había hablado. (N/A: al fin el bastardo OC habla).

"Y una mierda, créeme alguien vendrá y me sacará de este lugar."

"Oh, por qué tan grosera?"

"No sé tú, pero, yo no me quiero casar."

"Interesante, porque yo sí, imagínate, luego de Shige-Shige-nii yo seré puesto como Shogun, además estaré casado con una Yato, podré tener dominio en el universo, tu eres mi pieza perfecta para completar este rompecabezas."

"Sabía que querías apoderarte del clan Yato, pero tú no sabes que el segundo Rey de la Noche, es mi querido y amado hermano mayor, y no te dejará poner un pie dentro del clan, te lo aseguro, él vendrá y me protegerá."

"Oh, así que si puedo derrotar a ese hombre seré el rey de los Yato, interesante, tener un matrimonio contigo fue un buen plan."

"Me dan unas ganas de querer matarte, de sacarte esa lengua tan desdichada y dársela a comer a los perros."

"Kagura-chan, tranquila porque estaré contigo para toda tu vida." El chico le tomo de la mano derecha, la empujo hacia sí, con la mano tomo la nuca de Kagura, sus intenciones hicieron que Sougo desenvainara la espada, pero antes de salir corriendo en busca de su "novia", se escucho una explosión, Kamui con su sonrisa, lo siguiente fue a Kagura correr donde Sougo.

"Nos vemos en dos años, así que ahora escucha bien porque no lo repitiere, te amo, y siempre lo haré, espero tener un encuentro cuando vuelva, quiero que seas más fuerte, ok?"

"Bueno, mocosa, yo no soy de los tipos que dan sus confesiones de amor, pero, te amo demasiado, tienes que volver." Sougo le dio una mirada a Kamui "Siscon-nii, no le ponga ni una mano encima a China, porque yo mismo viajo a la Harusame a luchar con usted." A lo que Kamui solo le dedico una sonrisa, muy fingida, estaba que ardía por dentro.

Kagura corrió en dirección a la nave, y saludo a su hermano, dándole un abrazo, luego entro Abuto, el Umibozu corrió en dirección a la nave pero no la alcanzo, al ver esto, corrió donde Sougo.

"Mocoso, por qué Kamui está con Kagura?" Agarrando de la chaqueta a Sougo.

"Porque son hermanos, además, Siscon-nii la entrenará en la Harusame."

"QUÉ?! Kagura, mi hija, estará con demasiados Yatos."

"Calvo, déjate, Kagura estará de cumpleaños y cumplirá dieciocho, ya será capaz de saber lo que quiere y lo que no." Dijo Gintoki al ver que Umibozu mataría al Shinsengumi.

"Pero, tú mismo conoces a Kamui, tratará de matar a Kagura."

"No lo hará, yo hablé con él, y se perfectamente que el cambiará, además como dijo Souchiro-kun-"

"Es Sougo, Danna"

"Y una mierda, él es tiene complejo de hermana, eso implica que no le hará daño."

"Me iré, pero si Kagura resulta herida a los primeros que mataré será a ustedes dos."

El Umibozu se había marchado.

**Pasan dos años. **(N/A: gente, soy una mierda escribiendo eso, además soy muy floja y me da lata escribir tanto.)

Dos personas bajaron de una nave, cercano al centro de Edo.

Una muchacha, alta con un qipao negro con detalles rojos, su pelo salmón largo suelto, llevaba una sombrilla de color morado, esta era inmensa, que medía un metro con cincuenta centímetros. Al lado de ella un hombre, que llevaba una camisa china roja y pantalones sueltos negros, llevaba también una sombrilla de color morado solo que esta era más alta que la otra. Eran tapados por capas que los ocultaban del sol.

Comenzaron a caminar mientras veían a todas partes, cuando se escucha un fuerte estruendo, proveniente de la terminal, y se ve a dos hombres peleando.

"Oi Sougo, por qué le hiciste eso a mi amada mayonesa." Hablo Mayora, ahora había cambiado, tenía el pelo más ordenado.

"Hijibaka-san debo velar por su salud, mi deber era botarle esos litros y litros de mayonesa, imagínese si muere a causa del colesterol, no podría permitir que otra cosa lo matará, debo matarlo yo." Hablo el Shinsengumi sádico, su pelo era menos voluminoso, había crecido más, sus ojos color vino opaco se habían agrandado.

"Okita Sougo, capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi, o me equivoco?" Hablo el hombre que llevaba la capa.

"Sí, así es quién eres?" El chico había parado su pelea con el oficial de un rango mayor que él, haciéndole señas para que él hombre amante de la mayo lo dejará solo, con aquel extranjero.

"Quiero tener una batalla con usted si me lo permite."

"Claro, pero es extraño que alguien así me lo pida, puede sacarse su capa?"

"Vaya, se ha convertido en más educado en estos años."

"Quién eres y por qué hablas como si me conocieras?" Cuando pregunto esto el chico con la capa lo ataco, pero logro contra atacar con su espada. "Eres fuerte ehh."

"Nii-chan no haga batallas tan luego, no ve que lo puede matar antes que yo?" Hablo la mujer.

"Lo siento, Imouto-chan, pero el bastardo está actuando arrogante."

"Quién demonios son?" Pregunto el chico Shinsengumi que aun no podía entender.

"Si que eres lento, Sádico, no se puede acordar de mi." La chica se saco la capa, mostrando mejor su cara además de su cuerpo bien en buena figura. "Soy yo, Kagura."

"Ves Imouto, le hubiera dado una paliza por no reconocerte." Dijo Kamui quien se sacaba la capa.

"China, Siscon-nii, volvieron." Dijo Sougo caminando a abrazar a Kagura, que cuando la tenía en brazos se dio cuenta de unas pequeñas grandes cosas "China, hoy dormirás conmigo en el Shinsengumi, debo conocerlas mejor." En ese momento Kagura estaba roja, muy roja para ser precisos, y Kamui tomo su sombrilla y apunto hacía Sougo.

"Perver-kun, aléjese de mi Imouto ahora."

"Dancho, no le disparé a nadie, Kagura-neesan debes controlar a Dancho." Había dicho un chico que también llevaba una sombrilla, aunque él se veía menor que Kagura.

"Ara Harry-kun, te dijimos que no salieras de la nave, debes hacernos caso, además todavía estas en entrenamiento." Dijo Kagura, separándose de Sougo, y caminando hacía Harry.

"Kagura-neesan, Abuto-san me dejo salir, además quería conocer a aquel hombre del que tanto hablas, para matarlo y reclamarte como mi prometida."

"Mocoso, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que tú no estás al alcance de mi hermosa Kagura." Dijo Kamui.

"Dancho, tranquilo, no le quiero hacer nada malo, solo que Kagura-neesan es demasiado bella y me gusta, pero no quiero que este con otro chico que no sea un Yato, ni menos con un humano." Dijo el niño/chico/joven ahh lo que sea, de dieciséis años.

"Harry-kun debes saber que no planeo casarme con alguien menor que yo, además ya te he dicho que ya me gusta un humano, y tu no cambiarás nada si lo matas, de hecho si lo matas yo tendré que hacer venganza a su muerte y decirle a Kamui-nii que te mate."

"Por qué no me mata usted Kagura-neesan?"

"Ya sabes que no me gusta matar gente, además, si nii-chan se divierte pues se lo dejo a él."

"China, quién es el mocoso?" Pregunto Sougo al ver las conversaciones de los tres Yato.

"Ah, es algo parecido a alumno mío, se unió un mes antes que yo a la Harusame y desde que llegue con nii-chan a tenido interés en mi, y se llama Harry, también es un Yato."

"Kagura-oneesan este es el humano de que tanto habla?" Pregunto Harry.

"Sip, él es, además es un espadachín muy fuerte, no lo podrás vencer, de hecho muy pocas veces podía antes."

"Ohh China, hablando de su maestro con tanta elegancia, estoy muy agradecida." Tanto como Kamui y Kagura le pegaron diciendo "Quién diablos te crees."

"Kagura-neesan, Dancho, Abuto-san dijo que iría a un planeta cercano a buscar unas cosas, así que hoy no podremos dormir en la nave."

"Uhmm… eso será difícil pues Gin-chan no podrá tenernos en casa a los tres, uhmm… bueno, decidido, ustedes se irán con Gin-chan y yo iré donde Anego."

"China, tu puedes venir al Shinsengumi, será fácil colarte en los cuarteles, porque puedo decir que bueno… eres una chica de Yoshiwara."

"Sádico, has estado yendo a Yoshiwara mientras yo no estaba?"

"No, como crees, de hecho la chica Hyakka, cada vez que me ve fuera de Yoshiwara cuando hago mis patrullas me dice que no debo entrar."

"Imouto, y si dormimos en Yoshiwara? Yo soy el líder de Clan, como sucesor de Hosen-danna así que podremos, entrar fácilmente."

"Sip, buena idea, además si dormía yo en el Shinsengumi corría un riesgo de salir convertida en una M, o podrían atraparme."

"Siscon-nii, no sueltes a China ni un momento, porque los viejos allá pueden confundirla con una cortesana."

"Bueno, vayan ustedes para allá, yo los alcanzo, hablare un poco con el Sádico."

"Ya, Imouto, no se demore, o si no mataré a alguien en el camino."

"Kagura-oneesan no haga nada malo, no quiero morir tan joven."

"Váyanse luego, por favor, y no les prometo nada, lo lamento Harry-kun." Dijo Kagura con una sonrisa en su rostro, vio como Kamui estaba golpeando cada pared que se encontraba.

"De qué quieres hablar conmigo?"

"Sádico, sabes es sobre el tiempo que ha pasado, bueno ehmm… como decirlo, ya no me gustas."

"Qué? Bueno, era obvio, estabas rodeada de hombres mucho más fuertes que yo, pero bueno tengo que aceptarlo." Sougo bajo la mirada.

"Hmp, sádico, de verdad piensas que si no me seguirías gustando volvería y la primera persona que viera en la tierra fueras tú? Realmente no quieres verme mal." Kagura le dedico una sonrisa. "Sádico, ahora más que nunca quiero estar contigo, de verdad, eres el único hombre en el que he pensado, bueno, además de Gin-chan y Megane pero ellos son como mi familia. Yo-Te-Amo-Solo-A-Ti-Sougo."

"Tonta, estúpida, niña monstruo, bestia, pero igual te amo." Se acerco a ella le tomo la cintura y la acerco a él dándole un beso cargado de sentimientos, ella le correspondió.

"Yo dije tu nombre, di el mío, sádico, nunca me has dicho por mi nombre."

"Es que hay un problema, me olvide de tu nombre." Dijo Sougo a la ligera, pero Kagura estaba enfurecida al máximo, lo quería matar. "Mentira, mentira, obvio que se me tu nombre Kagura."

"Te iba a matar por tu broma de mal gusto"

"Y la tuya fue peor, niña China, era venganza."

"Pero igual."

"No, no, nada que igual, bueno te iré a dejar a Yoshiwara para que descanses, se está haciendo tarde."

"Yo quería ir a ver a Gin-chan." Dijo Kagura haciendo un puchero/mohín.

"No, no, China se hace muy tarde y Siscon-nii me matará si no te llevo luego, si quieres mañana nos encontramos en donde Danna pero no iremos ahora."

"Bueno, bueno, pero con una condición." Dijo Kagura mostrando su dedo índice en muestra de que era solo una condición.

"Bueno, cuál?"

"Duerme conmigo, no, no dormir conmigo de tener relaciones, duerme conmigo de que me acompañes." Dijo Kagura, estaba roja, tenía vergüenza de pedirle eso a Sougo, pero tuvo el valor y lo hizo.

"Hmp, te vez tan linda sonrojada, bueno, acepto pero debes llevarme a escondidas o si no Siscon-nii hará una escena."

"No te preocupes por nii-chan, deberá superarlo, no?"

"Sí, bueno, ya vamos, antes de que Hijibaka-san me venga a buscar."

"Bueno vamos, pero me duele mucho la espalda, ahhh, no creo que podré caminar, ojalá tuviera un novio tan fuerte como para cargarme hasta llegar a nuestro destino." Dijo Kagura simulando dolor en la espalda, mientras que hacía gritos de dolor, aunque Sougo sabía que eran falsos.

"Oh, creo que mi novia esta tan gorda que no se puede su propio peso, pero espero que ni sueñe que la cargaré." Sougo hacía que no escuchaba a Kagura pero igual le respondía.

"Oi, Sádico cárgame."

"No."

"Ya, por favor."

"Ni en un millón de años."

"Te doy veinte besos."

"Cincuenta."

"Trato, sheez, sádico eres tan fácil, por eso te amo." Dijo Kagura subiéndose a la espalda de Sougo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Eso no cuenta como beso, los besos son en la boca, así que China me tendrás que dar cincuenta besos." Comenzaba a caminar.

"Bueno, ya camina que me está dando hambre, y como que estoy tan gorda que no me puedo mi propio peso?"

"China, comes demasiado, ese es tu problema, además estas gorda, acéptalo."

"Bastardo, no estoy gorda, entreno tres horas diarias, además tengo que ayudar a Kamui-nii a cumplir misiones, así que estoy en movimiento durante todo el día."

"China, Siscon-nii no te hizo nada? No te puso un dedo encima cierto?"

"Nop, nii-chan juega contigo, de hecho nii-chan me quiere proteger, además, él ya acepto nuestra relación."

"De verdad? Bueno, ya que tenemos su permiso, podremos estar juntos."

"Hmm, sip, bueno, aunque ya sabes que pasa, yo tendré que renunciar a la Harusame, aunque nii-chan, Abuto y Harry-kun también quieren hacerlo así que no sé, tal vez trabaje como exterminadora o seguiré en la Yorozuya."

"Bueno, aunque yo podría mantenerte, con mi sueldo, y a Siscon-nii también pero si me ayuda a ascender matando a Hijibaka-san."

"Idiota, si nii-chan lo mata estarían en un grave problema."

"Ya está en graves problemas, uno por ser parte de la Harusame, dos por supuestamente "secuestrarte" en la "boda", y tres ahora por romper espacios públicos."

"Wow, eso quiere decir que yo también estoy en problemas."

"Sip, y también en muchos, por ser inmigrante sin pasaporte, ser parte de la Harusame, y por destrucción de la vía pública. Bueno, llegamos." Dijo Sougo cuando llegaron a la entrada hacia Yoshiwara donde se encontraba una Hyakka.

"Por qué están acá?" Pregunto la integrante de las Hyakka.

"Soy hermana del segundo Rey de la Noche, pertenezco a la Harusame, soy amiga de Hinowa y Tsukky, además de ser una de las salvadoras de Yoshiwara, soy Yorozuya."

"Pase, este hombre viene con usted?" Dijo la mujer apuntando con un kunai a Sougo.

"Sí, es mi acompañante."

"Wow, tienes hartas conexiones en Yoshiwara, acaso no me estas escondiendo que además eres una Hyakka?" Pregunto irónico Sougo.

"De hecho por el incidente de Hosen-danna, nos tuvimos que infiltrar como Hyakkas." Dijo Kagura riendo al acordarse de las 'tetas explosivas de Gintoki'

"Danna vestido de cortesana, ehh."

"Fue divertido, esa fue la primera vez cuando me encontré con Kamui, él seguía con esas cosas de querer matarme, pero bueno, eso fue hace seis años, es el pasado." Dijo Kagura con tono triste, sintió unos brazos por sus hombros, Sougo la estaba abrazando.

"No lo recuerdes si no quieres, además ya tienes comprobado que él no te hará daño, tal vez él también recordó eso cuando llegó." Sougo tranquilizo a Kagura, ella podía confiar en él, no le quería hacer daño, él sabía todo el daño que le había causado Kamui a la muchacha China, pero también era testigo de las propias palabras de Kamui que quería cambiar por su hermana.

Caminaron hacia el castillo de Hosen donde se encontraron con un grupo de Hyakka que vio el tono de piel, los ojos y el pelo de Kagura y supieron de un momento a otro que ella era la chica de las que Kamui les había hablado.

"Kagura-sama, Kamui-sama la está esperando."

"Bueno, alguna de ustedes me puede llevar, no estoy muy familiarizada con el castillo, de hecho la vez que vine fue para luchar contra Abuto y Kamui." Eso último se lo dijo a Sougo.

"Estas acostumbrada a que te digan Kagura-sama?" Pregunto Sougo con curiosidad.

"De hecho sí, en la Harusame todas las sirvientas me dicen Kagura-sama, además de gente de otros escuadrones también lo hacen por temor a los Yato, de hecho no es tan solo a los Yato es temor a Kamui-nii."

"Hmp, debe ser divertido vivir lleno de lujos."

"Sinceramente, no es todo lo contrario, no puedo salir cuando quiero, tengo reuniones constantemente porque debo acompañar a Kamui, lo divertido es salir en las misiones aunque igual no puedo disfrutar de los planetas al ser que si no llegamos temprano los viejos se enojan." Hablaban caminando hacía las habitaciones.

"Am, que te puedo decir, la vida en la tierra es igual pero más aburrida, ya no estaba la muchacha con la que me podía divertir, no ha llegado nadie nuevo, la Yorozuya sigue igual, cuando estoy libre acompaño a Danna en unos trabajos, Onee-san sigue igual que antes, aunque ahora sabe como golpear mejor a Kondo-san."

"Y tú no has hecho nada interesante?"

"Nop, para nada lo único que he hecho ha sido viajar unas cuantas veces a Bushu porque una amiga de la infancia volvió a vivir allá así que vamos junto a los Shinsengumi antiguos, ha hablar con ella."

"Ah, una amiga de la infancia, que bueno, deben ser muy cercanos." Dijo Kagura sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos (N/A: Por dios, es como Kamui en versión mujer), para no demostrar sus celos.

"China, estas celosa de mi amiga?"

"No para nada solo, que es interesante, una chica, por la cual viajas unas cuantas veces a verla, a un lugar que queda a dos horas de aquí, no hay ningún problema con que veas a otras chicas." Kagura estaba que ardía en celos, ella estaba rodeada de hombres, y solo pensaba en Sougo mientras que él iba a visitar a su amiga, por dios, Okita Sougo si que la has liado (N/A: Ironía por dios, el titulo de este fic es Entre Líos y Amor).

"China, eres en la única chica en la que pienso, además Nanami es una amiga simplemente, casi mi hermana, además ella no tiene ningún atractivo, bueno, es educada, amable y simpática pero nada del otro mundo, tu eres mi otro mundo, sabes que se siente que una Yato te ame? Ustedes las mujeres Yato son muy pocas, y que yo un mísero humano tenga como su chica a una Yato es una felicidad tremenda, además nadie puede con mi lado sádico, solo tú eres capaz de controlarlo, por eso tu eres la única mujer que yo amo, adoro como es tu cara cuando te sonrojas, cuando lloras y te aferras a mí, cuando me dices sádico o inclusive cuando peleamos amo todo eso de ti, eres magnifica. Y creo que todo eso sonó muy cursi pero es lo que siento por ti."

"Sádico, eso es lo más lindo que me han dicho, yo también te amo, mucho." Kagura abrazo a Sougo, se miraron a los ojos y despacio se fueron juntando hasta darse un beso largo y apasionado beso, cuando Sougo tomo a Kagura comenzaron a caminar hacia una habitación, comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente.

Mientras que Kamui caminaba por todos los lugares, abriendo todas las puertas, casualmente estaba muy aburrido y quería buscar una habitación perfecta para su hermana, cuando abre una puerta y ve a Kagura y Sougo dándose un beso, y no solo un beso si no que los dos estaban desnudos.

"Waaa! QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI IMOUTO-CHAN, BASTARDO, PERVER-KUN PREPARATE PARA SUFRIR EL INFIERNO!" Kamui grito a todo pulmón.

"Ohh Kagura-neesan estaba haciendo cosas pervertidas con Perver-kun?" Kagura se estaba, tapando con su qipao.

"Salgan los dos ahora de esta habitación antes de que los saque a patadas de aquí." Kagura en su mente trataba de tranquilizarse, cuando abrió los ojos, vio que Sougo sonreía, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, haciendo que este se acercara y le diera un corto beso.

Los dos se vistieron, mientras que Kagura se arreglaba un moño, Sougo no podía parar de reír al ver la expresión de Kamui, era una mezcla de: horror, mataré a alguien y decepción.

"Ay, China eso fue bastante genial, no puedo parar de reír, Siscon-nii no esperaba encontrarnos así."

"Bueno, cualquiera se sorprendería al ver a su pequeña hermana teniendo relaciones con un sádico."

"Aunque, China, para serte sincero, lo has hecho estupendo." Se acerco a ella y le robo un beso.


	8. Chapter 7

Sougo salió junto a Kagura, estaban en el pasillo donde se encontraban Kamui y Harry, quienes los estaban esperando.

"Imouto, vamos a cenar ahora, así que sígame le mostraré donde comeremos." Dijo Kamui tranquilamente, ignorando los hechos pasados.

"Nii-chan, qué cenaremos hoy?"

"Como estamos de vuelta en Edo cenaremos un banquete con todo lo que nos dan en la Harusame, así que no es muy diferente." Kamui ve que Sougo le susurra a Kagura algo. "Sale bacteria, no contagies más a mi hermosa Kagura." Kamui empujo a Sougo de tal manera que llego al otro lado del pasillo.

"Nii-chan, mañana iremos a ver a Gin-chan?" Kagura estaba ignorando el hecho de que Kamui había casi matado a Sougo, pues no quería tener problemas con su hermano.

"Así es, además me acaba de llegar una llamada de Abuto diciendo que mañana a primera hora estará acá, además debes cambiarte ropa, para que estés más cómoda."

"Estoy cómoda así, aunque al caminar me quemo un poco." Murmuro Kagura, justo después se desmallo cayendo en los brazos de su hermano.

"Imouto-chan? Qué le pasa?" Kamui tomo en sus brazos a Kagura mientras que Harry se acercaba a ellos.

" Kagura-neesan? Dancho, Kagura-neesan está ardiendo." Dijo Harry tocándole la cara a Kagura.

"Siscon-nii, llévela a acostarse posiblemente tiene resfrío a causa del cambio de clima." Dijo Sougo que tenía toda la cabeza sangrando pero se preocupo más de Kagura.

"Puede ser que sea eso, bueno la llevaré a dormir, mañana iremos al doctor después de ir a ver a Samurai-san." Dijo Kamui olvidándose de un pequeño detalle, que el joven no tan joven Shinsengumi se lo recordó amablemente.

"Idiooota, no puedes ir al médico común, recuerda que eres de la Harusame." Dijo Sougo, hablando en su tono monótono.

"Pero, dancho su hermano-en-ley que es un policía, puede llevar a Kagura-neesan." Dijo Harry, hablándole a su capitán.

"Harry, nunca, nunca digas que es mi hermano-en-ley, primero aceptaría que mi padre es más fuerte que yo antes de aceptar que ese bastardo esta con mi hermanita." Kamui con su aura oscura, apuntando a la cabeza de su subordinado con su sombrilla.

"Dancho, dancho, tranquilo, no quiere ver a Kagura-neesan triste, porque su hermano mato a su pupilo." Dijo Harry con cara de asustado.

"Tsk, bueno." Kamui comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, ya que estaba lista para que Kagura descansara, llego y puso a su hermana en la cama, la acomodo y luego la cubrió con una manta.

Salió de la habitación, caminaba hacia el comedor donde se encontraba Sougo y Harry comiendo.

"La he dejado acostada en mi habitación, mañana iremos donde Samurai-san, quiero que vayas primero, pero no le digas nada a él." Le dijo Kamui a Sougo, luego de hablarle comenzó a comer un pollo entero para satisfacer su hambre, algo no le había gustado, aparte de esa escena que vio cuando buscaba habitaciones, el olor de su hermana no era el mismo, tenía un aroma diferente, algo que producía repulsión, pero no era una repulsión de asco. "Las mujeres Yato según su fase ovular, cambian su olor, no, no, no puede ser, eso fue muy rápido, pero nuestros organismos están más acelerados que los de los humanos." Kamui murmuraba pero no se dio cuenta de que Sougo y Harry lo miraban.

"Psico-nii que acabas de decir? Yato, ovulación, olor, rápido?" Pregunto Sougo mientras tenía una taza de té en sus manos.

"Uhm- nada, solo cosas mías, mañana irás con mi hermana al doctor."

"Bueno, de todas maneras íbamos a ir, además por qué quieres que vaya yo primero con danna?"

"Voy a arreglar a mi hermana, como siempre lo hago, solo quiero pasar tiempo con ella, además después de cinco días la Harusame atacará la tierra si es que no regreso, debo ir y renunciar junto con mi hermana, no sé si Abuto querrá pero, con Kagura debemos hacerlo, porque no podremos estar aliados con el Bakufu y ser de la Harusame."

"Qué pasará si la Harusame no acepta eso?"

"Tendremos que luchar, como siempre, además si dancho va en contra de los viejos, todo el séptimo escuadrón ira con él, además el futuro de los yatos esta en tus manos, Shinsengumi-san." Dijo interrumpiendo Harry.

"Cómo en mis manos?"

"Kagura-neesan nunca te lo ha contado?" Tomo un receso para esperar algún gesto y el Shinsengumi con su cabeza negó. "Kagura-neesan es la única mujer Yato viva en el universo, por eso Kamui-dancho se altera siempre, porque no quiere que el destino de los Yatos esté en manos equivocadas."

"China es la única Yato?!"

"Sí, lo siento por no contártelo pero si te lo decía te alejarías de mi para que yo me quedara con alguien de mi raza." Dijo Kagura, que llevaba una polera de Kamui, la cual le llegaba veinte centímetros arriba de la rodilla y le cubria su pecho además de sus partes importantes.

"Kagura-chan, ven a comer."

"Nii-chan antes de todo quiero ir a ver la habitación en la cual…"

"Luchaste con Abuto." Kamui termino la frase, a él no le gustaba hablar del pasado, le dolía, le dolía la actitud que tenía frente a su hermana, pero le dolió más aún cuando su hermana le conto sobre su lucha con Abuto, cuando Kagura termino de contarle eso él fue donde Abuto y lo golpeo, lo golpeo tanto que sus nudillos quedaron con sangre.

"Kamui, no quiero que te enojes, han pasado seis años, por favor, llévame, es lo único que te pido, además tu sabes que ya no perderé el control."

_Flashback_

Estaba lloviendo, el cielo de un planeta era gris, una nave acababa de aterrizar y dos tristes Yatos bajaron de ella, la menor era una muchacha, a pesar de su edad iba abrazada a el chico mayor quien se mostraba fuerte pero su constante sonrisa ya no estaba, cuando tocaron el planeta, la muchacha perdió control de sí lloraba desconsoladamente, hasta donde llegaron a una tumba, la muchacha saco unas flores y las puso bajo la lápida, ella sonrío tristemente, y el muchacho dijo unas palabras: "La cuidaré tanto como querías, ella es la mujer más hermosa que he visto, es idéntica a usted, aunque su carácter terco como el del idiota, hasta el otro año, madre."

Cuando volvieron a la nave la chica seguía llorando, hasta que se le acerco una amanto.

"Tsk, eres débil, no mereces estar junto a Kamui." La capitana del sexto escuadrón le había hablado, pero la muchacha no le dirigió la palabra, ni tan solo una mirada. "Falta de respeto, como no te atreves a responderme, mujer insolente, acaso tu madre no te enseño-"Antes que terminara la palabra Kagura estaba volviéndose loca con cada palabra pronunciada por la persona de mayor rango, y ella sin previo aviso, tomo la muñeca de esta.

Le doblo el brazo, seguido comenzó a atacarle los puntos vitales, su cordura seguía con ella pero su compostura no, ahora le importaba un carajo en que la vieran los demás, estaba harta de todos los comentarios que hacía sobre ella, los cuales siempre se basaban en Kamui.

"Escúchame, si quieres burlarte de mí y decirme lo débil que soy, hazlo, pero no metas a mi hermano en esto, porque es lo único que tengo, además, si tanto lo amas, ve y dile lo que sientes, idiota, pero de seguro te rechazara porque no eres más que una zorra, que va tras él, la única mujer que se acerca a él soy yo, entendiste?" Kagura no amaba a Kamui, solo lo idolatraba, lo quería hasta el punto de amar en locura pero recordaba que era su hermano y ella tenía a otra persona a quién amar como pareja.

La pelirosa soltó a la mujer mientras que caminaba, ella iba ganando el respeto de los imbéciles que no eran Yatos.

_Fin de Flashback_

Kagura se sentó al lado de su hermano, y comenzó a devorar un pollo, cuando iba por la mitad, se paro corriendo hacia donde había una bolsa y ¡plaf! Vomito de pollo.

Kamui, Sougo y Harry miraron a Kagura quien había vomitado, Kamui murmuro "Estoy en lo cierto." Harry por otro lado pensaba "No podré volver a comer pollo." Y finalmente Sougo pensaba "Primero un desmallo, luego vomito, luego el asco, luego la panza, y luego TE ENTERAS DE QUE ESTA EMBARAZADA!" Kamui, fue donde su hermana y le sobo la espalda.

"Imouto, vaya a ducharse, y luego a dormir, porque mañana debemos ver a Samurai-san."

"Bueno, aunque no tengo sueño, nii-chan, me llevarás?"

"Sí, después de tu baño vienes y vamos para allá, aunque realmente me desagradan esas dos habitaciones y ese pasillo." Kamui hablaba de la habitación donde Gintoki lucho con Hosen, donde Kagura lucho con Abuto y el pasillo donde mato a más de seis Hyakkas quienes iban detrás de Seita.

"Gracias, bueno, con permiso." Kagura se retiro y fue donde una Hyakka para que le dijera donde se encontraba el baño.

"Ustedes dos también irán con nosotros, yo no podré contener a Kagura si es que llora, me vuelvo torpe en este castillo, lo odio, lo odio, hay sangre que yo mismo he derramado, y hay sangre que Kagura ha derramado." Los dos hombres en la habitación movieron la cabeza.

Luego de que terminarán de "comer" Sougo se dirigió a un balcón, y comenzó a hablar con Kamui.

"Por qué tienes miedo de que pierda el control?"

"Porque sé que no la podré recuperar, ella… odia la soledad y cuando pierde su cordura, está sola, en la oscuridad, mientras que llueve, una vez me lo conto, veía la muerte de mamá, veía cuando luche con el calvo, veía cuando la deje, y veía un futuro en donde me mataba. También dijo que no soportaba verme matar, por eso cuando vamos a misiones y debo matar a algún Amanto, Abuto debe abrazarla y cubrirle los oídos para que no escuche ni vea como mato."

"Por qué renunciaras a la Harusame? No creo que sea eso de que estarás familiarizado con un personal del Bakufu."

"Odio estar ahí, odio ver que mujeres Yato se suiciden porque juegan con ellas, el séptimo escuadrón está lleno de hombres, las mujeres ahí son abusadas, obligadas a entregar su cuerpo y ni si quiera con gente de su especie, son con otros Amantos, cuando se enteraron de que yo tenía una hermana, la deseaban, querían ver a la mujer que estaba tras mi sombra, pero no podía dejar que la tocaran por eso, me la tuve que llevar, cuando llegamos, todos la querían."

_Flashback_

Kamui había llegado junto a Kagura y Abuto, cuando entraron a la nave de la Harusame, Kagura estaba asustada, todos la miraban con miradas codiciosas, la querían, la deseaban, la última mujer Yato, y tan solo eso no era, es hija del Umibozu, hermana de Kamui, además hija adoptiva del samurai más fuerte de todo Edo. Su titulo era merecido, la mujer más codiciada.

Algunos amantos comenzaron a gritarle cosas.

"Te espero esta noche." Gritaba un perro. (N/A: Sí, es el amanto perro, como los odio)

"Preciosura no andes sola porque te podremos comer." Grito otro Amanto.

"Sin duda eres la hermana de Kamui." Dijo el Almirante Aho… Abo. "Podremos hacer experimentos fabulosos en ti."

"No la tocaran, ella estará conmigo siempre, no la dejaré sola para que bastardos la toquen, me entero de que le tocas un pelo y te la verás con todo el séptimo escuadrón." Había dicho Kamui, sin duda molesto por los comentarios.

"Pero Kamui no seas egoísta, ella puede ayudarnos."

"Escúchame, si no quieres que toda tu fabulosa Harusame quede muerta, mejor aléjate de ella, porque no dudaré en matarte. Y ESCUCHEN BASTARDOS, ELLA SERÁ PARTE DEL SEPTIMO ESCUADRÓN, SI LA TOCAN PREPARENSE A MORIR."

Kamui termino de hablar y se dirigió a su escuadrón donde presento a su hermana.

"Nii-chan." Kagura llamo a su hermano.

"Kagura-chan no tenga miedo, si se acercan los mato, además el segundo idiota que grito eso es un Shinra, como los detesto."

_Fin de Flashback_

Kamui ya había dejado de contar su historia cuando Kagura llega. Iba vestida con un kimono corto, este era de color azul con flores que brotaban de la costura final izquierda, llevaba puesto unas botas que llegaban bajo la rodilla y acompañaba unas calcetas con rayas rosa y azul, su pelo iba en dos trenzas para que no le molestara.

Kamui la miro de arriba para abajo "Creo que te dije algo cómodo, no para que todos los hombres de Yoshiwara vinieran e hicieran esto y aquello, tal vez esto otro." Kamui estaba serio, le molestaba que su hermana ocupara kimonos cortos.

"Cállate y vamos, realmente quiero ir a ponerme la yukata, pero se mojo."

"Te cambiaste en el cuarto de baño?" Pregunto Kamui.

"Sí, algún problema con eso?"

"No, ninguno, pero debes tener cuidado porque de ahora debes cambiarte ahí, el baño está muy lejos de tu habitación como para que salgas en toalla y caminar por todo el pasillo."

"Por eso mismo lleve la ropa hacía allá, bueno para de llevarme la contraria, quiero entrenar, de verdad."

"Por qué quieres entrenar si ya es de noche."

"Kamui, vamos a luchar, sí o sí, porque creo que me siento débil."

"Imouto…"

"¡Kamui! Por favor, lucha conmigo, ahora."

"Está bien, vamos a esa habitación, pero, con la condición que duermas conmigo."

"Bueno, acep-" Kagura no pudo aceptar porque Sougo la interrumpió.

"No, no, no, y no China, tu duermes conmigo." Dijo Sougo jalando el brazo de Kagura.

"Mi Imouto dice que dormirá conmigo, bastardo." Kamui no se quedo atrás y también tomo el otro brazo de Kagura.

"China es mi novia, duerme conmigo."

"Ella es mi Imouto, duerme conmigo."

"Eres un maldito siscon, como si dejará que mi hermosa novia durmiera con un hermano así."

"Tú eres peor que yo, eres un sádico, no dejaré que duerma contigo." Kamui seguía tirando de Kagura.

"Tú también eres un sádico, pero peor que yo, un sádico, psicópata y siscon." Kagura estaba roja de furia, quería golpearlos a los dos.

"Oigan bastardos, paren ya, que me duelen los brazos, y si seguimos así, no duermo con ninguno de los dos." Dijo Kagura quien ya estaba harta, y vio que Harry estaba entrando. "Harry-kun puedo dormir contigo esta noche?" Pregunto Kagura casi rogándole al chico.

"Bueno Kagura-neesan, pero yo duermo en un futón y es el único que queda así que debemos compartirlo." Dijo Harry, con ciertas intenciones en mente, pero sabía que esto le iba a molestar a los dos hombres mayores (N/A: Eso suena para muy viejos, pero hay que aceptarlo Sougo y Kamui tienen 24 años y este chico solo 16).

"Harry, preparado para un entrenamiento sin bajas conmigo?" Pregunto Kamui.

"Chico, quieres conocer que es tener una bazooka por tu trasero?" Dijo Sougo con su tono sádico.

"No, muchas gracias, pero, Kagura-neesan por qué no duerme en su habitación?"

"Verdad, muchas gracias, bueno mañana los veo adiós, me iré a dormir ya que ustedes no quieren llevarme a pasear." Dijo Kagura quien salió corriendo de la habitación en la que estaban.

"Bueno, yo también iré a dormir, hasta mañana, dancho, Shinsengumi-san." Dijo Harry mientras bostezaba y caminaba de vuelta a su habitación.

"Bueno, yo iré a dormir con China, hasta mañana." Sougo estaba a punto de irse cuando Kamui le hablo.

"Tú también te diste cuenta de la situación de Kagura-chan?"

"De que hablas?"

"De su mareo, de su vomito, y de su desmayo."

"Sí, pero es imposible que este embarazada, tan rápido?"

"Los cuerpos Yato son más rápidos, la fecundación es más rápida, además de los síntomas, Kagura-chan podrá tener el bebe en tan solo cinco meses, no como los humanos, los Yato somos más fuertes, como este bebe será mitad Yato mitad humano, posiblemente Kagura-chan lo tenga en siete meses."

"Interesante, bueno, cuidaré de ella, aunque mañana también la llevaré al médico para que le revise y le haga un seguimiento."

"Gracias por cuidar así de mi hermana."

"Perdí a la mujer que fue como una madre, no quiero perder a la mujer que amo, no es nada."

Sougo se fue, y Kamui como estaba en su habitación seguía bebiendo.

**En la habitación de Kagura.**

"Puedo pasar?" Pregunto Sougo desde afuera

"Pasa." Dijo Kagura, quien estaba amarrándose la yukata para dormir.

"Te ayudo?"

"No, yo puedo sola, gracias."

"Te pasa algo? Estas más callada."

"Me duelen los pies además de las caderas, tengo asco a todo, es raro porque nunca me había pasado algo así."

"Tal vez debas descansar y recuéstate, que tendré que contarte algo al ser que tu eres muy tonta para darte cuenta." Luego de eso Kagura obedeció y se sentó en la cama.

"No me digas tonta, idiota sádico, y de qué no me he dado cuenta?"

"De que estas embarazada, tu hermano y yo pensamos en lo mismo."

"Oh… bueno, pero digo primero si es niña Kanna."

"Ya piensas en el nombre? Aunque Okita Kanna no suena mal, y tampoco Okita Kagura."

"Idiota, hmp, bueno yo dije el nombre si es niña tú di su nombre si es niño." Kagura estaba toda roja por el comentario que había dicho el sádico.

"Vamos a darle en el gusto a danna así que será Souchiro."

"Jm… bueno Okita Souchiro, queda, bueno, idiota ven entra a la cama, está haciendo frío." Kagura estaba acostándose.

"Bueno, bueno." Dijo Sougo desvistiéndose, dejándose solo en los bóxers.

Kagura se corrió de donde estaba para darle espacio y ella quedo para el lado derecho, pasaron unos minutos, él la abrazo por la espalda hasta quedarse dormidos.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Kagura amaneció y se dio cuenta de que Sougo ya no estaba ahí en la cama.

"SÁDICO, NII-CHAN, TENGO HAMBRE VENGAN." Grito Kagura para que los dos hombres vinieran.

"China, cállate, de verdad, recién desperté fui al baño y cuando salí escuche tu grito." Dijo Sougo apoyado en la puerta.

"Sou-kun tengo hambre!" Dijo Kagura poniendo cara de perro.

"Kagura, levántate y haz las cosas por ti sola." Dijo Sougo casi como si la estuviera regañando.

"Imouto, qué le pasa?"

"Nii-chan tengo hambre."

"Vamos, vamos, Abuto está preparando el desayuno."

"ABUTO TRAEME EL DESAYUNO PARA ACÁ" Otra vez Kagura había gritado a todo pulmón.

Y como respuesta venía Abuto con tres platos de avena con yogurt (como coño se escriba).

"Ojou-chan, no me grite, cuantas veces debo decirle que la primera cosa que no debes hacer cuando despiertas es gritar." Abuto estaba regañando a Kagura.

"Pero Aaaabutooo… tengo hambre." Dijo Kagura arrastrando las palabras.

"Tome, aquí tiene avena con yogurt como le gusta." Dijo Abuto pasándole los tres platos.

"Gracias Abuto, eres la mejor mamá del mundo." Le respondió Kagura junto a una sonrisa.

"Ojou-chan, yo no soy su mamá, ni tampoco soy mujer. Ustedes dos vayan a comer al comedor, está servido, yo hablaré con Ojou-chan unos momentos." Abuto dijo dándoles una mirada amenazante a los dos hombres parados, acto seguido los dos estaban caminando.

"Qué pasa Abuto, sucede algo malo?"

"Los viejos aceptaron su renuncia, como me dijo, les presente su renuncia y la aceptaron."

"Es difícil que la hayan aceptado tan rápido, capaz hagan algo muy pronto."

"También lo creo, pero bueno, el escuadrón está preparado para luchar, cuando ustedes ordenen harán un gran alboroto."

"No, no hagan eso, solo espero que amenacen al almirante Aho, con su muerte, el se asustara de inmediato y se van de la Harusame sin ningún problema."

"Bueno, con dancho nos iremos mañana de vuelta, quiero que se quede con Harry, él no está entrenado para estas luchas que tenemos frecuentemente con los escuadrones."

"Gracias Abuto, de verdad gracias por estar ahí siempre para nosotros dos."

"De nada, además es lo menos que puedo hacer por la única mujer Yato conocida hasta el momento." Salió sonriendo de la habitación.

Kagura comenzó a vestirse, aunque solo se puso unos pantalones y una polera holgada, después de terminar, se dirigió al comedor donde estaba Sougo, Kamui, Harry y Abuto.

En el momento que entro vio la escena más estúpida de su vida, Sougo tirándole avena a Kamui, este disparándole a Sougo, Abuto regañando a Harry, y este haciéndole muecas.

"Idiotas, los dejo de ver un segundo y ya están casi matándose, por dios que hare con ustedes, terminen de comer rápido que quiero ver a Gin-chan."

"Y eso me recuerda que debo ir al Shinsengumi, adiós, los veo donde danna, hasta luego China, dile a tu hermano que te ponga linda para mí." Dijo Sougo despidiéndose de Kagura con un beso.

"Yo ya soy linda imbécil, despídete de tu hijo maldito miserable, a menos que no quieras verlo nunca." Kagura quejándose, cuando bajo Sougo y le dio un beso en la panza.

"Adiós pequeño, hoy tenemos cita al doctor, recuerda eso China. Y te apuesto que será niño."

"No apuestes por nuestra hija estúpido bastardo." Dijo Kagura dándole una patada a Sougo para que se fuera.

"Sí son así ahora, me imagino cómo serán cuando vivan juntos." Soltó al aire Harry.

"Créeme, mientras que yo viva, mi hermana vivirá con él pero yo viviré con ellos." Dijo Kamui limpiándose la avena de la cara. "Imouto, vamos a su habitación para que la arregle."

Una de las cosas que le gustaba a Kagura era que Kamui siempre la peinaba, él estaba acostumbrado a hacerle peinados a su hermana por cuando eran pequeños, además siempre se peinaban uno al otro, Kagura le hacía una cola a su hermano, mientras que él le hacía sus bollos, tiempo después esto cambio a que ella le hacia la trenza y él iba entrelazando su pelo para que quedara en los bollos que aun ocupa a veces.

Llegaron a la habitación, Kamui tenía, un cepillo y palillos a sus lados, comenzaron a hablar.

"Y ya decidieron nombres?" Dijo Kamui mientras peinaba a Kagura.

"Si es niña será Kanna y si es niño será Souchiro."

"Mhh, bonitos nombres."

"Sip, no sé porque pero me gusta demasiado el nombre Kanna."

"No lo recuerdas? Ese era su nombre."

"Nombre de quién?"

"Te olvidaste de su nombre, que mala hija eres, ese era el nombre de mamá."

"Verdad, oh es que casi nunca la llamaban así y si la llamaban así era papi, pero él no estaba casi nunca con nosotros." Dijo Kagura con tono nostálgico.

"Imouto, tú, cuando ya tengas tu casa y tu hijo o hija, ya me olvidarás?"

"Idiota, como dices eso, Kamui, yo seguiré queriéndote, eres mi hermano después de todo, además el Sádico dijo que podías vivir con nosotros."

"Imouto, eso sería depender de ti, muchas gracias por la oferta pero no, no creo que eso pase."

"Entonces te propongo algo, se exterminador por dos años, y después vuelves a la tierra y entrena a mi hija o hijo."

"Kagura-chan, pero-"

"Nada nii-chan, usted entrenara a mi hija o hijo, debe hacerlo por su hermana."

"Bueno, bueno, todo lo que tú quieras, hermana." Kamui estaba haciéndole un moño bajo. "Bueno, termine, ahora vaya a vestirse para que nos vayamos donde Samurai-san."

"Sí, nii-chan."

Kagura llevaba un cheongsam blanco, todos los bordes en rojo además del diseño del kimono de Gintoki abajo, se calzo unas zapatillas y bajo a la entrada donde estaba Kamui con los demás.

Salieron del castillo cuando ven que había Hyakkas rodeando la entrada, y en la cabecera estaba Tsukuyo.

"Tsukky, cuanto tiempo, como has estado?" Dijo Kagura corriendo donde Tsukuyo a abrazarla.

"Kagura, volviste, cómo no me di cuenta que llegaste?"

"Ah, es que entre primero como integrante de la Harusame, por eso."

"Okay, te quedarás acá junto a tu hermano y los otros Yatos?"

"Sip, me quedaré aquí."

"Bueno, puedes pasar cuando quieras a la tienda, Hinowa y Seita estarán encantados de verte."

"Gracias, Tsukky, nos vemos." Dijo Kagura corriendo donde estaban los demás quienes habían avanzado.

Caminaron con sus sombrillas, hasta que llegaron a Kabuki-cho, y Kagura comenzó a ver todo con nostalgia, la abuelita seguía ahí en su puesto, Madao estaba tratando de sacar una moneda bajo una maquina de bebidas, los niños que jugaban con Kagura estaban caminando por ahí, Kagura recordaba todo, hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

"Kagura-neesan, cuando llegaremos a la casa de el samurai de que tanto habla."

"En unos momentos, tenemos que seguir caminando derecho, hasta encontrar un cartel que diga "YOROZUYA GIN-CHAN" y ahí habremos llegado." Seguían caminando.

"Kagura-chan, como habrá cambiado Samurai-san se habrá vuelto más fuerte?"

"Nii-chan quieres luchar con él?"

"Tal vez, aunque no lo sé."

"Ojou-chan aquí estamos."

"Sí, oh, creo que me pondré a llorar."

"Oh, Dancho, Abuto-san hizo llorar a Kagura-neesan." Dijo Harry acusando a Abuto.

"Con que haciendo llorar a mi hermana." Kamui mirando a Abuto con su sonrisa.

"Dancho, tranquilo, ella está llorando porque hace mucho tiempo no ve al samurai"

"Igual te mataré."

"Basta, malditos idiotas, vengan subamos."

**Dentro de la Yorozuya.**

"Gin-san, levántese no sea flojo, hoy sale el nuevo número de la Jump."

"Patsuan, ve y cómpramela tú, tengo una resaca de los mil demonios,"

"No beba tanto, permanente idiota."

"Como me dijiste cuatro ojos?"

"Permanente idiota. Sadaharu, deja de ladrar."

"Te arrepentirás, por qué ladra tanto ese perro, mátenlo y tendremos comida."

"No lo sé, Gin-san si lo matamos cuando vuelva Kagura-chan nos matara a nosotros."

"Esa niña cuándo volverá?" Justo se escucha la puerta. "Patsuan la puerta!" Grito Gintoki.

"Por dios, parecen recién casados, cállense, acaso las personas no pueden dormir en paz?" Dijo Sougo quien estaba recostado en el sillón.

"Okita-san puede abrir la puerta." Dijo Shinpachi que estaba en la cocina.

"No, además ese es tu trabajo Megane."

**Detrás de la puerta.**

"Kagura-neesan usted vivía aquí?"

"Sí, bueno, Harry cállate antes de que te mate."

"Oh, Kagura-neesan romperás tu pacto de no matar para hacerme callar?"

"Lo haría miles de veces, cállate de una vez antes de que te patee el culo."

"Dancho, su hermana ocupa vocabulario vulgar."

"Cállate o si no yo también te mato maldito engendro."

"Abuto-san, usted es el mayor mírelos."

"Si, si, no quiero terminar siendo picadillos de Yato para un león, así que si tu no lo quieres ser no hables."

"Maldición, cállense, o si no los golpearé tan fuerte que tendrán que hacerles cirugía para que vuelva a la normalidad." Justo después de esto Shinpachi abre la puerta.

"Ka-ka-ka-kagura-chan!" Dijo Shinpachi abrazando fuerte a Kagura.

"Shinpachi, tanto tiempo." Kagura seguía abrazando a Shinpachi.

"Maldito Megane, ya abriste la puerta y yo que me levante-"Antes de que Gintoki terminara vio a Kagura quien estaba en los brazos de Shinpachi. "Kagura." Fue corriendo a abrazar a Kagura, ella rompió el abrazo con Megane y le dio un abrazo a Gintoki.

* * *

><p>Bueno gente, me disculpo por la tardanza pero aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo y pronto creo que me convertiré en Gorilla-sensei, al ser que estoy odiando profundamente este fanfic, esta re largo el capítulo y ahora son las 3:38 a.m. y yo argumentando el fanfic, gracias por mis lectores, de verdad me da un pre-infarto al corazón cada vez que me dejan un review, me alegra mucho que lean este fanfic que sinceramente yo creo que apesta, bueno los dejaré con una pequeña aclaración de algunas cosas.<p>

**Embarazo Yato:**

En un momento de la historia Kamui le explica un poco a Sougo en lo que consiste el embarazo Yato, pero como estaba con los ojos ardiendo no lo explique muy bien y divague pero de esto trata.

"Los embarazos yato, son más 'acelerados' que los de los humanos, duran tan solo cinco meses, pero el embarazo de Kagura durará siete meses, al ser que es mitad humano y mitad Yato el bebe."

**Kanna:**

Queridos y queridas, yo no voy al día con el manga de GinTama pero, por lo que yo se todavía no sale el pasado de Kagura por completo además, no se sabe el nombre de la madre de Kagura. Pero este nombre se lo he otorgado yo para que tuviera un significado más profundo.

**Clan Shinra:**

Bueno, en el arco de las 4-Devas, cuando Gintoki se dirige al palacio de Kada, mientras que ella y Jirocho están hablando y ella le dice que era la capitana del cuarto escuadrón, Jirocho dice "Junto con Yato y Daikini en tus tropas" bueno, mi interpretación y la interpretación en este fanfic es que los Shinra son mezcla entre Yatos y Daikini, al ser que nunca se muestra un Yato en la pelea. (Gintama' 2011, capítulo 12) Si yo estoy equivocada, cállense y no opinen porque eso solo fue una parte para darle tensión al fanfic

**ALERTA SPOILER (si no leen el manga)**

**La única mujer Yato:**

Bueno, esta historia esta situada antes-después de que se dijera que Mutsu es una Yato, por eso es que se le dice a Kagura "La única mujer Yato" pero luego Abuto en la conversación con ella deja en claro que es la única viva conocida por la Harusame.

**Historia Situada antes-después?:**

Con antes después quiero decir que en la historia no se sabe lo de Mutsu, pero va seis años "adelantados" al mundo del manga, además esto es un fanfic, así que esta trama me pertenece a mi pero los personajes (excepto Harry) no me pertenecen.

Muchas gracias por leer esta porquería que yo cuando subí el primer capitulo pensé en cancelarla.


	9. Chapter 8

"Gin-chan te extrañe demasiado" Dijo Kagura al borde de las lágrimas, abrazaba tan fuerte a Gintoki, él también estaba casi llorando.

"Mi querida hija, tanto tiempo sin verte, mira cómo has crecido, esta gigante, oh te he echado de menos." Ya se había separado, él la miraba, y ella a él.

"Ah, China llegaste, te demoraste tanto. Siscon-nii tenemos hora a las dos de la tarde, esta la hora a mi nombre así que yo iré con ella."

"Gracias, Perver-kun, bueno, Imouto-chan ya escucho."

"Oh, bueno, pero no hagan las cosas a mi espalda imbéciles."

"Qué paso Kagura, estás enferma?"

"Ah, eso, no es que el Sádico me dejo embarazada."

"No lo hagas sonar tan vulgar idiota, además tu también pusiste de tu parte." Dijo Sougo con una mueca en la cara.

"Sou-chi-ro-kun, o sea hiciste _eso_,_ esto otro _y _aquello_?" Empuñando su _bokuto_.

"Sip, bueno, bueno, danna, China es una mujer tiene veinte años." Tratando de calmar a Gintoki.

"Ka…gura…nee…san" Decía Harry con dolor.

"Qué sucede Harr- Kamui, suéltalo, lo vas a matar." Dijo Kagura soltando el cuello de Harry de las manos de Kamui.

"Imouto, no puedo soportarlo, Perver-kun, está diciendo cosas pervertidas de ti."

"Pero ese no es motivo para matar a mi alumno, idiota"

"Ojou-chan, llego esta carta cuando usted estaba vistiéndose, es para usted."

"De quién es?"

"De los viejos."

"Qué!? Pero, si yo ya no pertenezco a la Harusame, ya presentaste mi renuncia."

"Dicen que no están dispuestos a que usted se vaya."

"Cuándo tengo que ir para allá? Creo que tendré que ir y matar a unos cuantos idiotas."

"Kagura-neesan no es que usted no mata?" Pregunto Harry curioso.

"No mato humanos, ni Yatos, siempre lo dejo en claro, entonces, mañana mismo iré a la Harusame y los mataré uno por uno, esos hijos de putas obsesionados con mi cuerpo."

"Imouto, tú debes descansar, o si no le hará mal al bebe, de hecho yo iré mañana y los golpearé, uno por uno." Dijo Kamui siendo amoroso.

"Gracias, nii-chan, bueno, Gin-chan que interesante ha pasado?"

"Nada, nada, solo que Otae finalmente cayó en la trampa del Gorilla."

"A quién le dices Gorilla, Yorozuya?" Dijo Kondo quien había aparecido por la puerta.

"Sougo, tenemos trabajo, mueve tu culo y vamos a trabajar." Había dicho, sin darse cuenta de que los cuatro integrantes de la Harusame estaban frente a ellos.

"No puedo, debo estar a las dos de la tarde en el hospital, junto con China."

"Mierda, Sádico, no me hables cuando estas con los ladrones de impuestos, sabes que soy una de las diez criminales más buscadas?"

"Ah, verdad."

"Tch, tch, ves Imouto, él es un idiota, te pone en peligro, no quiero dejar a mi sobrino o sobrina sin padre pero, te está entregando a las autoridades."

"Siscon-nii, entiéndalo China, me ama a mí y no a usted." Dijo Sougo tratando de enojar a Kamui.

"Cállate idiota, mi Imouto te tiene compasión." Kamui seguía el juego.

"Seguro, seguro, quien crees que la hizo gemir la noche anterior." El capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi lo dijo totalmente rápido ignorando que sus superiores estaban ahí.

"SÁDICO, IDIOTA!" Dijo Kagura golpeándole el cuello a Sougo.

"Itte, China pero si es verdad, o quieres recordarlo?" Pregunto Sougo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

"Ma-a-a-a-aldito imbécil, no gracias." Decía Kagura con mirada de horror, pero Kagura después de decir eso, alguien le toco el hombro.

"China musume?" Dijo Hijikata impresionado al ver a Kagura.

"Mayora! Tanto tiempo!" Dijo Kagura ignorando los hechos anteriores. "Y no me darás un abrazo?" Dijo Kagura abriendo los brazos.

"Bueno, bueno." Hijikata abrazo a Kagura.

"Oi, Hijikata-san aléjese si no quiere morir." Dijo Sougo con tono sádico.

"China-san, cómo estás?" Pregunto el Gorilla.

"Gorilla, sigues siendo un acosador?"

"No, Otae-san me dio el sí, hace cinco meses." Dijo Kondo con una sonrisa.

"Cómo lo hiciste? Le diste una poción?"

"Nop, de hecho la acose tanto que acepto."

"Oh, debió estar borracha, y sigue borracha."

"No, china-san como dice eso, Otae-san si me dio el sí."

"Bueno, bueno te creo Gorilla."

"Y China-san quién es el chico que se parece a usted?"

"No lo recuerdas Gorilla, él es mi hermano, él me saco de esa horrible boda."

"Ah, mucho gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Kondo Isao." Kondo le dio la mano.

"El gusto es mío, Gorilla, soy Kamui, mientras que no le hagan daño a Imouto-chan, seguirán con vida." Dijo Kamui con su sonrisa.

"Me dijiste Gorilla ah? ah?"

"Bueno, no los he presentado, Gin-chan, el es Harry-kun, mi estudiante, el es Abuto, obviamente lo conoces."

"China, debemos ir, son las una y media, Siscon-nii, usted estará dónde?"

"Iremos a Yoshiwara a ver unas ciertas cosas, debemos ir a hacer papeleos, te vendremos a buscar a las seis de la tarde." Dijo Kamui saliendo de la Yorozuya, seguido por Abuto y Harry.

"Adiós nii-chan, yo le diré como fue."

Luego de que ellos se fueran, Kagura con Sougo salieron de la Yorozuya, cuando llegaron al hospital fueron directo al área de los Obstetras (N/A: Lo encontré en google, así que yo no sé esto, porque nadie 'mujer' está en mi casa y mi hermano no es un okama… a no ser…)

"Bueno, bueno, iremos con unas preguntas, que debo hacerlas para la ficha." Dijo una señorita que llevaba puesto una bata blanca junto con una blusa verde botella y una falda roja.

"Bueno." Contesto Kagura quien estaba sentada y detrás de ella estaba Sougo.

"Nombre del padre y la madre?" Dijo la señorita frente a la computadora.

"Okita Sougo y Chi- digo Kagura." Dijo el sádico.

"Bueno, la señorita a que raza amanto pertenece?" La doctora le daba miradas provocativas a Sougo, y queridos, Kagura se dio cuenta.

"Yato." Dijo Kagura enviándole miradas a la mujer.

"O sea, tu proceso fue mucho más rápido, cómo te diste cuenta?"

"Después de eso (eso, esto, eso otro y aquello) me desmaye en brazos de mi hermano, luego vomite, y siento asco por muchas cosas que me gustan, además que me duelen los pies y las caderas."

"Okay, bueno y sus edades?"

"Veinte y veinticuatro años."

"Oh, son muy jóvenes, bueno, las fechas de sus controles serán todos los 22 de cada mes, yo misma los atenderé, bueno, Kagura-chan, pasé a los vestidores para que se ponga la bata para ver el primer seguimiento." (N/A: Ya saben, los embarazos Yato son más rápidos.) "Y señor, quiere estar acá o quiere salir?"

"Me quedo, además que no veré que ya no he visto?" Dijo Sougo, a la ligera.

"Tch… idiota, debí haber venido con nii-chan."

"China, China, no me digas que te has dado cuenta de que eres una brocom, bueno, te haré cambiar, a ser masoquista." Dijo Sougo con su tendencia sádica.

"Sádico, hay gente, y yo te haré ser masoquista."

Kagura había salido con una bata puesta y se acuesta en la camilla.

"Bueno, señorita, tranquila, esto será corto." Ella le puso un gel en el abdomen a Kagura, luego lo esparció, y finalmente puso la maquina sobre ella, y comenzaron a ver. "Bueno, ahí se ve como esta hasta el momento, va muy bien, tengo una gran noticia, son mellizos." Kagura se sorprendió y rio luego se paro y fue a cambiarse.

"En el próximo seguimiento podremos ver cómo han crecido, los pequeños tardarán cinco meses."

"Cuándo podremos saber los sexos de los bebes?"

"En el segundo seguimiento descontando este."

"Bueno, ya todos los 22 con usted."

"Sí, bueno señor Okita, un placer conocerlo, y poder trabajar junto a su esposa."

"Hmp, el gusto es mío." Sougo sonrío de oreja a oreja

Kagura salió, y vio que Sougo sonreía estúpidamente, se despidió de la obstetra y siguió al chico.

"Por qué te ríes mal nacido?" Pregunto Kagura molesta.

"Ella pensó que estoy casado con una bestia como tú."

"Cállate, de verdad, yo puedo creer que tú te llevaste muy bien con ella."

"Qué? Es fea." Kagura le dio una mirada penetrante "Bueno, es bonita." Kagura lo volvió a mirar. "Bueno, bueno, es muy bonita, pero muchacha tonta, tú llevas a mi hijo o hija, así que tengo que amarte a ti."

"Sabes, no es tu obligación estar conmigo si no quieres." Ella no pensó que él escuchará pero, repentinamente él paro y ella accedió a verlo.

"Córtala, de verdad tu jueguito tsundere me da rabia, yo siempre quise que fueras más femenina, pero esto ya es horrible, tus celos me tienen harto."

"Así, bueno, vete, vete a Yoshiwara, me da lo mismo, Okita Sougo eres un imbécil, de verdad, no sé cómo pude volver a la tierra con la gran esperanza de encontrarte aquí y que fueras él mismo idiota que estuvo conmigo en Bushu." Salió corriendo del hospital… estaba llorando, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Ah, mierda, soy un imbécil." Grito Sougo, saliendo detrás de Kagura.

Él camino por todos los parques de Edo buscando a la muchacha, corrió, grito, golpeo a ciudadanos, pero nada de aquella muchacha, ya rindiéndose, iría a pedirle ayuda a Siscon-nii, no le importaba si lo mataba solo quería disculparse con Kagura.

"Escuchaste que una chica está siendo acosada a las orillas del río?" Dijo una señora que paso cerca de Sougo

"Si, si, pero parece que nadie la quiere ayudar, son demasiados." Le respondió su acompañante

"Pero, la chica es una preciosidad, su cabello anaranjado es precioso." Sougo no lo pensó dos veces y corrió al río.

Cuando llego escucho la voz de un hombre.

"Escúchame perra, ahora eres de nosotros." Tipo 1 dijo sujetándole la muñeca a Kagura.

"Escuche que eras de la Harusame, pero no nos haces nada." Dijo otro tomándole las mejillas a Kagura, estaba sollozando, ella no quería estar ahí pero, no tenía fuerza suficiente, eran muchos, y si atacaba posiblemente atacarían a los bebes.

"Sá-dico ayúdame." Se escucho un murmullo saliendo de su boca.

"Que dices perra?" Tipo 2 pregunto.

"Suéltala hijo de puta, ahora, nadie, nadie toca a mi esposa, entiendes, nadie se mete con las cosas de Okita Sougo, vete ahora si no quieres ir a la cárcel." Dijo Sougo quien estaba atrás del Tipo 1 tomando su cuello y ponerlo cerca del filo de su katana.

"Quién eres, maldito?"

"Yo soy el tipo que te partirá la cara." Dijo Sougo atacándolo, sinceramente lo quería matar pero lo tiro lejos con la parte sin filo, luego de este ataque, se dirigió al Tipo 2, quien estaba asustado. "Pero mira, si ya te has meado de miedo, suéltala, vete, si no quieres morir." Tipo 2 soltó a Kagura y salió corriendo.

Kagura solo lloraba, no quería mirar a Sougo, no lo quería ver, sentía vergüenza por el ataque de celos que ocurrió en el hospital, lo que logro hacer fue caer y tomar sus rodillas y comenzó a sollozar, con una mano acaricio su abdomen, tenía miedo.

"Sádico, sádico, sádico, sádico, tengo miedo, tengo miedo." Dijo Kagura llorando.

El sádico atino a tomarla de la mano para que se pusiera de pie, y la abrazo para que se pudiera sostener con mayor firmeza.

"Lo siento, tus emociones están más sensibles producto del embarazo, fui un idiota, lo lamento, siento haberte hecho pasar por eso, seguramente te recuerda a tus primeros días en la Harusame." Dijo Sougo quien estaba apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de Kagura, ella había crecido, pero él seguía siendo más alto que ella.

"No me dejes sola, sádico idiota, yo no puedo vivir sin ti." Dijo Kagura abrazándose de Sougo. "Sou-kun, tengo hambre."

"Qué es lo que quieres Kagura-chan?" (N/A: Kagura y Sougo cuando están en estado 'melosos' o 'romanticos' se dicen Sou-kun y Kagura-chan.)

"Ummm… sukiyaki."

"Quieres que te cante sukiyaki o comer sukiyaki?" Dijo Sougo mientras ponía a Kagura en sus hombros.

"Sou-kun, soy muy alta, quiero emmm… las dos, canta Sukiyaki." Dijo Kagura quien estaba sobre los hombros de Sougo (Sukiyaki o Ue o muite aruko, canción japonesa cantada por Kyu Sakamoto)

_Ue o muite aruko  
><em>**(Camino mientras miro arriba)**  
><em>namida ga koborenai yō ni<em>  
><strong>(De esta manera mis lágrimas no caerán)<br>**_omoidasu haru no hi  
><em>**(Recordando los días de primavera)  
><strong>_Hitoribotchin no yoru  
><em>**(En esta noche solitaria)**

"Wao, Sou-kun cantas horrible, cállate mejor." Dijo Kagura tirándose hacia adelante para besar a Sougo. (Por qué no tengo un novio como Sou-kun?)

"Cállate, tú me obligaste, bueno, llegamos, baja." Sougo dijo en tono serio.

"Bueno." Sougo se agacho para que Kagura se bajara de él."

Los dos entraron y pidieron sukiyaki, cuando se lo traían Kagura comenzó a devorar, todo mientras que Sougo solo se reía de ella al comer.

"Bueno, China, quieres un helado?" Pregunto Sougo.

"Sip, quiero uno grande, de chocolate, fresa, vainilla."

"Ya, bueno, vamos a comprarlo."

"Sádico de quieres el tuyo?"

"Ehmm, yo quiero el mío de China."

"No te puedo dar un helado de mi pero si besos."

"Bueno, entonces quiero muchos de esos."

"Bueno, bueno." Dijo Kagura acercándose a Sougo, y este le apretó las mejillas.

"Escuchame bien, Okita Kagura, Okita Kanna u Okita Souchiro, yo los protegeré, cueste lo que cueste, porque ustedes tres son mi vida, así que cuando ustedes dos salgan de ahí, procuren no molestar tanto a mamá, porque ella los podrá golpear, y escúchenme que soy su padre, ella golpea muy fuerte." Sougo le tocaba el vientre a Kagura y ella solo sonreía. "Bueno, vamos a la Yorozuya, son ya las cuatro de la tarde, tu hermano llegará en dos horas."

Caminaron en dirección a la Yorozuya, caminaban de la mano, y así la familia Okita llego a la Yorozuya a contarle sobre que no era solo un bebe si no que eran dos. Llegaron y Kagura, abrió la puerta y vio que se encontraban los cuatro: Gintoki, Shinpachi, el Gorilla y Mayora.

"Hmm, muy bien, están todos acá, Sou-kun ven, están todos."

"Bueno, bueno, tranquilízate, acabas de comer."

"Y bien como les fue?" Pregunto entusiasmado Kondo.

"Bueno, son… mellizos." Dijo Kagura mirando a Gintoki quien se paro y le dijo un fuerte abrazo a su 'hija'.

"Oh Kagura-chan felicidades." Dijo Shinpachi abrazando a Kagura.

"Sougo, felicidades, ya tienes a tu familia." Dijo Kondo, abrazando a Sougo.

"Kondo-san no crees que debo subir de puesto, ahora tengo a cuatro Yatos a quien alimentar."

"No, Sougo, Toshi, debe seguir en el Shinsengumi."

"Tch, Hijikata-san prepárate, mis hijos te patearán el culo." Dijo Sougo.

"Y por qué cuatro Yatos?" Pregunto

"China, los bebes y Siscon-nii."

"Nii-chan trabajará como cazador de amantos, Abuto y Harry-kun también lo harán, pero después de dos años nii-chan debe volver." Kagura comento.

"Ohh, y el calvo?" Pregunto Gintoki

"Mierda, él, se me olvidaba, bueno tendrá que aceptarlo, además a el Bakufu ya se le ha olvidado el incidente de hace dos años cierto?"

"Sí, cuando te fuiste, decidimos aclarar las cosas y Sho-chan y Soyo-hime nos dijeron que no importaba tanto."

"Hmm, debo darles las gracias, pero otro día, han pasado muchas cosas hoy, bueno, Gin-chan me prestas tu futón para dormir una hora, estoy muy cansada?"

"Bueno, está listo, pensé que querrías dormir así que Shinpachi lo tenía listo."

(Holas, holas, espero que les guste el capítulo, bueno ya saben cómo soy de floja, así que me saltaré esta parte, bueno a continuación tienen los meses.)

* * *

><p><strong>Primer Mes:<strong>

Kagura había tenido antojos muy variados, causando que Kamui, Sougo y Abuto estuvieran vueltos locos, no había tenido complicaciones en el embarazo, solo pequeños cambios de humor y ciertas ganas de aniquilar a cualquier cosa que le llevara la contraría.

"Bueno, los bebes están muy bien, no tienen problemas, han progresado mucho desde la última vez que los vi." Dijo la doctora mientras veía la pantalla.

Kagura estaba junto a Kamui, ya que Sougo había tenido una reunión en el Shinsengumi.

"Oh, Kagura-chan, mira, ese es el futuro de los Yato, aunque el mal nacido de su padre es un idiota." Comento Kamui a su hermana que esperaba las fotografías del seguimiento.

"Nii-chan, no hables así del sádico, además él es buena persona."

"Buena persona? Es un sádico, además no puedo soportar que te ponga las manos encima."

"Nii-chan, estoy esperando hijos de él, no es la primera vez que me pone las manos encima."

"Bueno, bueno, Kagura-chan, saldré a tomar aire, la espero abajo."

"Kamui, no mates a nadie en el camino."

"No te lo prometo." Dijo Kamui quien ya había salido de la habitación.

"Tch, hermanos." Dijo Kagura, mientras que la doctora la miraba con una sonrisa.

"Se ve que te quiere, además tu esposo también te quiere."

"Sí, aunque los dos muy sobreprotectores además tengo como dos papás, quienes están preguntándome a cada rato por mi salud."

"Cómo dos papás?"

"Mi padre biológico, no lo he visto en dos años, después de un compromiso que quiso establecer, y mi primer padre es Gin-chan un hombre que me ha cuidado de los catorce años y Abuto, un ex compañero de trabajo."

"Ohh, debe ser complicado."

"Así lo es, aunque los quiero demasiado."

"Se nota, sonríes muy bonito cada vez que hablamos de tu familia." Dijo la Doctora entregándole las fotografías.

"Gracias, bueno hasta el próximo mes." Kagura tomo las fotografías de la mesa de la señorita.

"Sí, el próximo será para saber los sexos de los bebes."

"Lo espero con ansias." Dijo sonriéndole y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo mes:<strong>

"Bueno, Kagura-chan, esta vez a quién traes?" Pregunto la doctora.

"Él es el hombre de que te hable, doc, él es Gin-chan." Dijo Kagura entrando con Gintoki.

"Mucho gusto, Sakata Gintoki, gracias por hacerle el seguimiento a mi hija."

"De nada, encuentro que es una maravilla poder ver el crecimiento de dos niños Yato, bueno Kagura-chan ya sabes la rutina."

"Si doc."

"Por qué ha faltado Sougo-kun esta ves?"

"Tiene una misión, se fue ayer y vuelve pasado mañana."

"Ohh, debe ser horrible, ser la esposa de un Shinsengumi."

"No, de verdad, yo también antes tenía que hacer misiones, y deje a Sou-kun durante dos años, así que si él me espero durante dos años sin hacer movimientos sobre otras chicas, yo puedo esperar tres días."

"Oh, ustedes son tan jóvenes pero se aman como si no hubiera fin."

"Mentiras, Kagura, hablas como si se amarán todos los días, pero, no, pelean a cada minuto, además se golpean, y Tsukky ya me ha dicho todos los desastres que tienen en Yoshiwara." Dijo Gintoki regañando a Kagura.

"Lo siento, Gin-chan." Dijo Kagura saliendo del vestidor. "Bueno, doc comencemos."

"Claro."

Hicieron la rutina, Kagura se recostaba sobre la camilla, la doctora le ponía el gel y luego posaba sobre ella la maquinita que permitía ver a los bebes.

"Bueno, Kagura-chan, acá tenemos a… un niño, bueno veamos al otro bebe, bueno… acá… está más difícil pero es… una niña, felicidades Kagura-chan, son un niño y una niña, cómo le pondrán?"

"Kanna y Souchiro."

**Tercer mes:**

Antojos, ganas de matar, cambios de humor, dolores, panza enorme, pañales, biberones, ropa de bebe, coches, juguetes, kunais?... de goma, paraguas, y mucha, muchas ganas de comer.

Eso era lo que ocurría en el castillo de Yoshiwara.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuarto mes: <strong>

"Una oveja saltó, dos ovejas saltaron, tres ovejas saltaron, cuatro Gin-chan saltaron, cinco sádicos saltaron, seis Kamui saltaron, siete Abuto saltaron, ocho Shinpachi saltaron, nueve mayora saltaron, diez gorillas saltaron, numeranai, ABUTO, KAMUI-NII, HARRY-KUN, NUMERANAI."

Así el sueño para Kamui, Abuto y Harry se fue olvidando.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinto mes:<strong>

"Perver-kun, dormirás acá este mes?" Dijo Kamui.

"Sí, debo cuidar de China, el próximo mes dará a luz."

"Sí pero nosotros la cuidamos bien."

"Sí lo sé, pero debo pasar tiempo con ella."

_En la noche, en la habitación de los sádicos:_

"Así Caperucita pudo ir donde su abuelita y fin."

"Sádico por qué Caperucita, se llamaba Caperucita?"

"Porque su mamá no tenía imaginación y le dio el nombre de la primera cosa que vio."

"Sádico, por qué el lobo se quería comer a Caperucita?"

"Porque tenía hambre."

"Sádico, por qué-"

"China, ve a dormir, por favor mañana debo levantarme temprano."

"Sádico no tengo sueño."

"Ahora entiendo porque siscon-nii no me quería dejar entrar."

* * *

><p>Al fin, el próximo capítulo Kagura-chan dará a luz y creo que llegará a su fin este Fanfic, aunque no tengan pena, la gran Sakura-sama esta escribiendo otra historia 'Podemos ser Rivales pero también Amantes.' bueno. creo que me iré a dormir, bueno ya saben son dos mocosos llamados Gaki Musume y Gaki Musuko... ah no? Quiero decir Kanna y Souchiro. Esperen el próximo capítulo, creo que les gustará, habrá emoción.<p>

Me disculpo, si los personajes son horriblemente Ooc, pero no creen que quedaron lindos? Bueno ahora sí, adiós, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	10. Chapter 9

Era de mañana, el sol brillaba en Yoshiwara, Kamui y Kagura estaban durmiendo, él mayor dormía en el tatami solo con los pies tapados, y la más joven estaba con todo el cuerpo tapado, pero si la mirabas desde los pies no podías apreciar su cara, ella estaba tras una gran panza debido a su embarazo. La noche anterior había sido un fiasco Kagura había tenido antojos, dormía media hora, se levantaba al baño y se ponía a llorar por motivos desconocidos, luego tenía que ir Kamui a consolarla hasta que se quedará dormida, y luego sucedía lo mismo.

La chica se despertó, giro su cabeza para ver donde estaba su hermano, al cual molesto durante toda la noche, él estaba abrazado a una almohada, sonrío al verlo como era su cara tan pacifica. Luego su hermosa sonrisa paso a una mueca, había tenido una contracción.

"NII-CHAN"

"Kagura-chan?"

"Me duele, parece que tengo las contracciones."

"Qué? Kagura-chan mañana tiene que ir."

"Kamui no seas idiota, los bebes quieren salir… entiéndelo." Le decía Kagura con paciencia a su hermano, ella solo quería golpear todo a su alrededor para olvidar el dolor que estaba sintiendo en la parte inferior de su abdomen.

"Bueno, bueno vamos al hospital." Kamui se cambio la camisa y ayudo a su hermana a ponerse de pie, en un solo momento ya la llevaba en sus brazos y corriendo donde Abuto para que lo ayudara. "Abuto, vamos al hospital, Kagura-chan está teniendo contracciones, parece que los pequeños quieren salir."

Los cuatro Yatos salieron del castillo en dirección al Hospital, llevaban sus sombrillas, pero también iban corriendo en los tejados de las casas para ir más rápido, cuando justo llegando bajaron y se encontraron con un oficial del Shinsengumi.

"U-u-ustedes son de la Harusame, vienen bajo arresto." Decía el chico quien le temblaban las piernas, no era muy bueno enfrentarse a tres Yatos embobados por la sangre y a una Yato embarazada.

"Idiota, nosotros la abandonamos hace ya cinco meses, quítate del camino porque tenemos que llevarla a hacer trabajo de parto." Había dicho Harry.

"Igualmente, no importa, deben acompañarme, le diré a mi capitán."

"Sí, eso trae a tu capitán imbécil, él nos conoce." Harry ya estaba harto, Kamui tenía en sus brazos a Kagura y Abuto le pasaba su mano a Kagura para que ella le apretara. El chico Shinsengumi fue a buscar a su capitán quien suertudamente era Sougo.

"Ellos capitán son de la Harusame, y no quieren acompañarme a los cuarteles, diciendo que deben drenar a la mujer." Dijo el chico al lado de Sougo quien agrando sus ojos.

"Imbécil, ella es mi mujer, Siscon-nii ya ha empezado sus trabajos?"

"No imbécil, tu maldito subordinado no nos dejaba pasar, además Kagura-chan esta por romper la fuente." Kamui le contesto enfadado a Sougo.

"Bueno, bueno vamos, avancen yo los alcanzo, debo ir a buscar la cámara de video para grabar a China y luego reírme de ella." Dijo Sougo corriendo a la patrulla.

"Maldito idiota, bueno Kagura-chan, vamos." Comenzaron a correr nuevamente

Llegaron al hospital de Edo y le dieron los datos de Kagura a la señora que estaba en recepción, ella le dijo a Kamui donde debían ir, ellos corrieron y entraron a la habitación, recostaron a Kagura.

"Bueno, bueno, mi hermanita no es débil, debes soportar el dolor." Dijo Kamui quien estaba sentado al lado de su hermana.

"Nii-chan, me duele mucho."

"Ya Imouto, ya pasará."

"Nii-chan, llama a la Yorozuya, dile a Gin-chan que venga, el número esta en los bolsillos de afuera del bolso."

"Bueno, yo iré a llamarlos, le diré a Abuto que entre a cuidarte."

"Gracias nii-chan."

"De nada Kagura-chan."

Kamui salió de la habitación y hablo con Abuto para que entrara con Kagura.

**Llamada por teléfono:**

"_Buenos días habla con la Yorozuya."_

"Megane, soy yo Kamui, dile a Samurai-pelo-rizado-culo-perezoso, que Kagura está en trabajos."

"_A QUIÉN LE DICES MEGANE, bueno, yo le aviso a Gin-san, estaremos allá dentro de veinte minutos."_

"Kagura quiere verlos, vengan de inmediato."

"_Bueno, ya vamos."_ Llamada finalizada.

**En la habitación:**

"Ojou-chan, cómo se siente?"

"Duele cuando vienen, de hecho esto es el dolor de una humana cuando tiene uno."

"Pero usted tiene dos pequeños mitad Yato en su interior." Él le sonrío a ella.

"Es divertido cuando sonríes, eres de los que sonríen con pocas cosas, pero eso me gusta, me gusta verte feliz, fuiste mi único amigo allí, fuiste quien cuido a mi hermano en sus caprichos."

"Vaya caprichos que eran, todo se alivio cuando usted llego, él era… responsable." Ella le sonrío al Yato veterano.

"Siempre me dicen lo mismo, AH!" Kagura había sentido una contracción. "Oh, malditos bebes."

"Kagura, tranquila."

"Abuto, primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre."

"Ese será nuestro secreto Ojou-chan."

"Bueno, bueno, al final todo es una elección no?" Dijo Kagura riendo (N/A: Kagura no se está muriendo, esto pareciera como si está muriendo, eso pasa por terminar justo hoy Hakuoki 2)

"Sí."

**Recepción:**

"Señorita, dónde se encuentra Kagura?"

"Mujer embarazada con tres hombres?"

"Sí esa."

"Pasillo derecho habitación 108." Sougo corriendo en la dirección.

**Fuera de la habitación.**

Abuto había salido de la habitación de Kagura, Harry estaba comiendo unas papas fritas y Kamui comía una bolsa más grande de papas fritas, cuando el mayor los miro, ellos seguían comiendo.

"Me voy por unos momentos y ustedes comiendo, son realmente unos idiotas."

"Abuto-san, teníamos hambre además Kamui dancho está ansioso."

"gkhsikhdsabutohjsgdtengoddhjksdansiasjsdgdeqiuwequendjhdnazcannjskdhmisdhksobrinos." Kamui tenía la boca llena.

"Qué?"

"gkhsikhdsabutohjsgdtengoddhjksdansiasjsdgdeqiuwequendjhdnazcannjskdhmisdhksobrinos."

"Dancho deje de comer!"

"Dije: Si Abuto tengo ansias de que nazcan mis sobrinos."

"Cuantas veces le hemos dicho junto a su hermana que no hable cuando está comiendo."

"Siscon-nii, cómo esta china?" Dijo Sougo que estaba cansado.

"Está dentro de la habitación, mira ahí viene un médico." Dijo Kamui quien miraba a un médico.

"Bueno, quien de ustedes es el padre de las criaturas por nacer?" Dijo EL doctor.

"Soy yo." El oji-rojizo le respondió con desagrado, él pensó que sería la Doc, quien atendiera el parto de la China.

"Oh, bueno, acompáñame para que puedas ponerte la bata. Alguien más que quiera entrar?"

"Cuantas personas pueden entrar?" Pregunto Kamui.

"Como la chica es su primer embarazo además son mellizos pueden entrar tres personas." Dijo el doctor mirando que había muchas personas.

"Ya entonces entramos Kamui, Souchiro y yo." Dijo Gintoki que había llegado recientemente.

"Okay, acompáñenme, una enfermera ayudara a la chica para que se ponga la vestimenta."

"Abuto cuida las cosas, nosotros estaremos con Imouto dentro de poco."

"Como digas dancho." Ni Abuto ni Harry pertenecían ya a la Harusame pero seguían diciéndole a Kamui 'dancho' al ser que tenían respeto hacia él, y a Kagura nunca le llamaban Kagura con un honorifico, en el caso de Harry era 'Kagura-neesan' (Kagura hermana mayor) y Abuto 'Ojou-chan (señorita), ellos le habían debido bastantes veces la vida a Kagura por salvarlos de 'la muerte' o 'el infierno' por manos de Kamui.

"Yo vigilo si Kagura-neesan quiere matar a alguien." Dijo Harry dándole una sonrisa al hombre mayor.

"Se las confío." Dijo Kamui.

**Con Sougo, Kamui y Gintoki:**

"Y la chica de la habitación que es de ustedes?" Pregunto el doctor mirando a Kamui y Gintoki.

"Ella es mi hermana menor." Dijo Kamui.

"Ella es mi hija." Dijo Gintoki.

"O sea ustedes dos son padre e hijo?" Dijo el doctor provocando una sonrisa de parte de Sougo, este se la dedico a Kamui esta decía implícitamente 'Mira eres el hijo de un adicto al azúcar y que cuido de tu hermana.'

"No, ella ha estado bajo mi cuidado desde que ella tiene catorce años, así que yo la quiero como a una hija y a Kamui simplemente no lo quiero."

"Oh pero samurai-san yo lo quiero… matar." Dijo Kamui dándole una sonrisa a Gintoki.

"K-K-Kamui-kun, matte, matte, no lo haga, no ves que Kagura-chan estará triste?" Dijo Gintoki entrando a la habitación donde estaban las batas.

"Sí, bueno, se ha salvado al ser que hoy nacen mis sobrinos." Kamui sonriente se colocaba una bata.

"Son como mis nietos." Decía Gintoki mientras se ponía la mascarilla

"Cállense, son mis hijos, les gano a los dos." Dijo Sougo saliendo.

Los tres estaban listos para recibir a los nuevos mocosos.

Llegaron a la habitación de Kagura ella se encontraba en trabajo de parto, ya estaba listo, ya la habían drenado.

"Sensei, la muchacha ya esta lista."

"Bueno, Kagura-chan te haré una pregunta, estás lista para que ellos nazcan?"

"Sí, estoy lista, aguantaré todo."

"Bien, bueno, vamos, uno, dos, tres puja!" Kagura le había hecho caso, con la fuerza que realizo doblo el fierro de la cama, entonces Kamui (él más fuerte de la habitación) le dio la mano a Kagura para que pudiera ocupar su fuerza. "Ya Kagura-chan vamos, puja nuevamente, uno, dos, tres, puja!" ella había hecho de nuevo, pujo con todas sus fuerzas. "Bueno, ya tenemos la cabeza de uno asomado, vamos."

"Doctor, estamos teniendo problemas, su ritmo cardiaco a disminuido." Dijo una enfermera.

"Señor Okita, ella está teniendo problemas con el empujón final, usted como padre debe tomar responsabilidad, es el único en tomar la decisión." Sougo con estas palabras se asusto, y tomo la mano de Kagura.

"China, tu eres fuerte, vamos, no se te ocurra dejarme, mira ya me estás dando dos hijos, no nos dejes solos, no quiero volver a estar solo, por favor eres lo único que amo en este mundo, China, vamos, vamos, yo sé que tu puedes, eres la mujer más fuerte de la galaxia no es así?" Sougo estaba al borde de las lágrimas, Kamui también estaba asustado, casi llorando.

"Imouto, por favor, ven con nosotros, yo te amo más que a nada, por favor, el calvo me mataría, ven conmigo, sigue mi voz y vuelve con nosotros, Kagura-chan, por favor ven." Decía Kamui quien estaba de rodillas frente a Kagura y al lado de Sougo.

"Kagura-chan, ya casi te pierdo por más de tres veces, por favor no te quiero perder, eres mi hijita, eres la que ilumina mis días, sin ti ni Shinpachi no sé qué haría, ustedes siempre están ahí conmigo." Dijo Gintoki mientras seguía de pie pero sus piernas tambaleaban.

Kagura abrió lentamente sus ojos, para ver a los tres hombres que ama llorando, no sabía por qué hasta que se acordó de que estaba en su parto, entonces lo que reacciono a hacer:

"USTEDES CREEN QUE LA GRAN KAGURA-SAMA MORIRIA ACÁ, NO PORQUE TENGO QUE DARLE LA VIDA A ESTOS DOS MOCOSOS, Y MATAR AL SÁDICO Y A KAMUI." Dijo Kagura dando el empujón final para sacar al primer bebe.

Él salió lloro al instante de estar fuera, una enfermera lo tomo para limpiarlo y cubrirlo.

"Ya Kagura-chan, vamos este es el segundo, vamos, uno, dos, tres, puja!" Dijo el doctor. "Bien, ahora otra vez, uno, dos, tres, puja!" Kagura tomaba un receso, y nuevamente. "Vamos Kagura-chan, ahora sí, uno, dos, tres, puja!" El doctor la saco y se la entrego a otra enfermera.

Le entregaron los dos bebes a Sougo, quien los tomo, y sonrío con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Oye Perver-kun dámelos, yo soy su tío, también los quiero ver." Decía Kamui tratando de quitárselos a Sougo.

"Yo también quiero ver a mis nietos, vamos, vamos." Dijo Gintoki tratando de tomar a los bebes, y los dos pequeños abrieron sus pequeños ojos.

"Realmente son sus hijos, Kagura-chan, ella se parece a usted cuando nació." Dijo Kamui sonriendo como un niño. "Kanna-chan, míreme soy su tío, Souchiro-kun, mírame tú serás mi sucesor del rey de los Yatos."

"Danna, mírelo es igual a mí, Gyahahaha, tendrás que ayudarnos a matar a Hijikata-san, Souchiro."

"Si, Souchiro, te entrenaremos y matarás a el imbécil de Oogoshi-kun."

"Malditos idiotas, son mis hijos, también quiero verlos." Decía Kagura lanzando un bisturí en dirección a los tres, causando que Sougo caminara hacía ella para entregarle a sus bebes. "Oh, Kanna-chan, tienes el pelo de tu padre pero mis ojos, y Souchiro-kun, tienes el mismo pelo de Kamui, hasta tienes su antena, pero tienes los ojos del sádico." Decía Kagura con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Gracias, China." Dijo dándole un beso a Kagura. "Ellos serán unos muy buenos asesinos."

"Los mejores, además Souchiro-kun, debes el mejor Rey Yato." Los médicos se miraban extrañados.

"Sensei, tómenos una foto con los bebes." Dijo Gintoki, tomando la cámara de Sougo.

"Bueno, pónganse." Gintoki y Kamui al lado derecho de Kagura y Sougo al lado izquierdo de ella, tomando a Souchiro, miraron y sonrieron. "Haré pasar a las personas que están fuera." Dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación.

Entraron: Harry, Abuto, Shinpachi, Otae, Kondo, Hijikata, Zura (Zura ja nai Katsura da, ah machi gai, Capitan Katsura.), Elizabeth, Kyubei, Tojo, Otose, Tama, Catherine, Tsukuyo, Hinowa y Yamazaki.

"Felicidades Kagura-chan/ China musume/ Ojou-chan/ Kagura-neesan/ Líder/ Kagura." Dijeron todos.

* * *

><p>Al fin, el fin... no? Bueno, bueno, este oficialmente sería el final pero como yo me apiado de ustedes, para que no sea un fic corto (8 capítulos, no se cuenta el 'NewStory') les daré tres especiales, de como será el futuro, verán como es de protector Souchiro con Kanna, verán como opina Sougo de sus tres... digo dos hijos (se escapo spoiler), bueno, espero que esta historia les haya gustado, además me la he puesto difícil, al ser que no se como empezar 'Podemos ser rivales pero también Amantes.' Pero dentro del día lunes tendrán el capítulo 2 (y más largo) de mi nuevo Fic. Quedo un poco corto en comparación a otros capítulos, pero creo que salio muy bonito y emotivo.<p>

Pasé por mucho haciendo este fic, lo odie a momentos, luego estuve orgullosa, luego cansada esperando el final luego, pero saben? Ahora estoy impresionada que esto haya salido de mi mente, pero, en estos momentos tengo una felicidad completa, porque me ha gustado mucho hacer este capítulo, me costo un montón, lo he empezado hoy en la mañana que de verdad era en la tarde (13:37 p.m.) y por primera vez hago algo en la tarde con luz del sol.

Gracias por leer este fic y no, esto no es la despedida, quedan tres especiales para que se terminé.


	11. Especial 1

_Bueno ya han pasado cinco años desde que los mocosos han nacido, son preciosamente unos monstruos._

_Kanna, la más pequeña, la dulce princesa de Okita-kun, es muy tierna, es amable, su sonrisa es muy dulce, es educada, pero si de verdad quieren conocerla es una sádica, eso lo ha sacado de Okita-kun, le gusta golpear a todo el mundo que es más fuerte que ella, su piel es bastante blanca, por ser una Yato pero tiene el pelo castaño claro igual a su padre, y sus ojos azules que hacen perderse en ellos, eso lo ha sacado de Kagura. Junto con Okita-kun y Souchiro-kun han mandado a Oogoshi-kun más de diez veces al hospital. Ella está bajo el entrenamiento de Abuto, al ser que su mamá no quiere que sea una asesina, adora a Souchiro-kun tanto así que cada niña que quiere jugar con él, ella la golpea brutalmente. Usualmente lleva puesto un cheongsam rosado con bordes dorados, este es largo y lleva unas pequeñas botas._

_Souchiro, bueno, él es un aficionado a las luchas a querido llegar a desatar completamente su bestia pero Kagura y Kamui se lo han impedido, su pelo es idéntico al de su tío, pelo color salmón y con la 'antena', sus ojos son de color rojo vino, le encanta la comida picante al igual que su difunta tía Mitsuba, él desde muy pequeño siempre ha cuidado de Kanna más que nada, una vez un chico molestando a Kanna porque no podía jugar al sol, él fue y lo golpeo tanto que su mamá fue a reclamarle a Kagura quien le dio un golpe en la cara. Lleva puesto una camisa china azul y pantalones negros, su pelo es algo largo por lo que usualmente lleva una coleta._

Era un día común en la casa de la familia sádica… digo Okita, era un día sábado, Kagura estaba en la cocina cocinando curry picante, mientras que los dos mocosos de cinco años jugaban con Sougo en el patio.

"Kanna, ven a ayudarme a poner la mesa!" Grito Kagura.

"Ya voy." Le contesto su pequeña hija, quien iba corriendo. "Mami, hoy viene Harry-niisan, Abuto-ojisan y Kamui-ojisan?"

"Sí, vienen después del almuerzo."

"Hace tres meses que no vemos a Kamui-ojisan, has sabido algo de él?"

"Nop, tu tío no ha mandado ni una carta, bueno, Kanna-chan, ve a llamar a tu padre y a tu hermano."

"Bueno." Kanna se dirigió al patio donde llamo a su hermano y a su papá.

"Mami, tú has escuchado algo acerca del Yato más poderoso?" Dijo Souchiro, llegando a la mesa.

"Pues obvio si es tu tío."

"No, mami, en las noticias han dicho algo acerca de un tal Umibozu." Cuando su inocente hijo dijo es Kagura se atraganto con el arroz, y Sougo solo abrió los ojos. "Mami que te pasa?"

"Na-nada, solo que no me gusta hablar de ese hombre, que más decía en la noticia?"

"Decían que iba ir a los cuarteles de Shinsengumi para matar al imbécil sádico, y me acorde de papi."

"Sádico, tienes ciertos problemas." Dijo Kagura dándole una mirada al padre de sus hijos.

"TÚ ME DISTE ESOS PROBLEMAS, ADEMÁS A TI ES QUIEN VIENE A BUSCAR, ÉL ES TÚ PADRE." Grito Sougo sobre exaltado.

"NO GRITES EN LA MESA, ADEMÁS NO ES SOLO PROBLEMA MÍO." Le grito de vuelta Kagura, en este momento Kanna se puso a llorar corriendo donde su hermano, para abrazarlo.

"Mami, Papi, paren por favor, Kanna está asustada." Les dijo Souchiro.

"Lo siento, Kanna-chan, mami se dejo llevar, mira ya has terminado toda tu comida, ve con Souchi-kun a jugar arriba." Le decía Kagura a su hija con una sonrisa pidiéndole disculpas, de hecho ellos estaban acostumbrados a ver a sus papás pelear, pero nunca se habían gritado así de la nada.

Kanna subió con su hermano hacía su habitación, ella estaba asustada, no le gustaba que sus papás pelearan.

"China, de verdad, tenemos problemas, si él vuelve probablemente me mate." Dijo Sougo parándose.

"Sí es cierto, hoy viene Kamui-nii, así que vayan los dos a hablar con él, no quiero que se acerque a los niños, no cuando ellos están bien."

"Yo también me hubiera asustado si mi abuelo fuera el Yato más poderoso de la galaxia y tratara de matar a mi papá."

"Lo sé pero, ah mierda, no quiero verlo, no quiero que se acerque a Kanna, y sé que Souchi-kun tampoco lo dejará, Kamui-nii tampoco lo permitirá, obviamente tú tampoco si es nuestra princesita."

"Yo lamento decir eso, pero si tu padre llega a decir que Kanna debe casarse con alguien que ella no quiere, juro que lo mato."

"Sádico…" Kagura iba a abrazar al sádico pero tocaron a la puerta, ella corto el 'casi abrazo' y fue para abrir.

"Imouto, esta acá." Dijo Kamui entrando rápidamente a la casa.

"Lo sé, Souchi-kun me lo dijo."

"Souchi-kun sabe que ese bastardo es nuestro padre?"

"No, pero me comento algo sobre el Yato más fuerte, yo le contesté que eras tú pero él me dijo que en la televisión hablaban del Umibozu que venía a cobrar venganza al Shinsegumi."

"Eso no lo sabíamos, pues recién hemos llegado a Edo y lo hemos visto." Dijo Abuto quien se estaba sacando su capa.

"De verdad, no sé qué hacer."

"Si quiere hacer algún trato con Kanna-chan se lo impediré." Dijo Kamui abriendo sus ojos.

"Kagura-neesan su padre es tan fuerte?" Dijo Harry limpiándose la cara ya que tenía sangre.

"Cuando era pequeña y Kamui-nii quiso matarlo él fácilmente lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente en un charco de la propia sangre de nii-chan."

"O sea que ahora Kamui-dancho puede superarlo?"

"No sabría decirte, pues la última vez que lo vi fue hace siete años."

"Quiero que me expliquen porque están tan asustados con el Umibozu." Dijo Souchiro de las escaleras.

"No, sube a tu habitación esto es de los mayores." Le dijo Sougo, que estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

"Han hablado de Kanna, ella es mi hermana, quiero protegerla, díganme." Decía protestante el Yato menor.

"Bueno, ven siéntate, pero, no harás nada tú, al ser que él tiene el triple de mi fuerza." Dijo Kagura apoyándose en el hombro de su hermano.

"Quiero que me cuenten todo, todo absolutamente todo acerca de que tienen que ver ustedes con él."

"Ya, lo primero, el Umibozu es mi padre."

"Qué? O sea tú y Kamui-ojisan, son los hijos del Yato más fuerte?"

"De hecho él nunca fue el más fuerte, el más fuerte era Hosen-danna y luego yo lo fui, aunque debería ser Samurai-san pero como él no es Yato y yo lo he superado yo soy el Yato más fuerte." Le dijo Kamui.

"Hace cuanto que no han hablado con él?"

"Yo hace siete años, él día que hable con él fue el mismo que de la boda."

"Yo hace unos veinte años que no hablo con él, pero lo he visto hace siete años en el mismo día con tu madre."

"Por qué él quiere a Kanna?"

"Él quiere establecer conexiones con los humanos."

"Pero si ya tienen conexión con humanos, Kamui-ojisan es el rey de la noche, y mami tiene una relación con papi que es el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi, o me equivoco?"

"Es cierto, no puede pedir más alianza que niños, y ya tenemos dos o sea, él no hará nada con Kanna porque es mitad humana." Dijo Sougo.

"Quién ha ganado?" Dijo Kagura.

"Pues nosotros idiota, aunque yo sigo perdiendo, por qué sigo contigo?" Dijo Sougo.

"Maldito engendro, no sé como Aneue te quería tanto si eres un bastardo."

"No hables de Aneue, además yo me puedo ir cuando quiera, pues no estamos casados."

"Yo apruebo eso!" Dijeron Kamui y Harry levantando las manos.

"Mami, papi, no peleen, de verdad, me costo que Kanna se quedara dormida y ustedes están peleando nuevamente, realmente sí que son unos idiotas."

"Iré a Yoshiwara, visitaré a Rei."

"Bueno, vete, a quién le importará? Yo le digo a Kanna que su padre nos abandono por una prostituta barata."

"Y de las más baratas." Agrego Harry, quien desde que cumplió los dieciocho años había frecuentado Yoshiwara y probado de todo tipo de prostitutas.

"Nii-chan, has tenido contacto con Ryu-kun?" (N/A: Cuando Kagura estaba en la Harusame había un Yato que estaba frecuentemente con ella, él es Ryu).

"Uhm, sí el otro día me lo encontré, dice que te echa de menos." Dijo Kamui sospechando las intenciones de su hermana.

"Ah, bueno China con que así estamos, bueno, entonces, tú me perteneces a mí y solo a mí, nadie más te puede tocar solo yo, entiendes." Decía Sougo tomándole la muñeca a Kagura y empujándola a la pared, se fue acercando y en tan solo dos segundos los dos movían sus labios como si fuera el primer beso, Kagura quería respirar pero su cuerpo reacciono a respirar por la boca y el sádico en eso aprovecho, adentro su lengua, comenzando a jugar con la de la mujer.

"Eww" Decía Souchiro tapándose los ojos, pero escuchando los sonidos que salían de las bocas de sus padres.

"Esto es asqueroso." Decía Harry.

"Souchi-kun puedo matar a tu papá?" Le pregunto Kamui a su sobrino.

"No, ehm… solo golpéelo." Le dijo a su tío, Kamui camino hacia Sougo y Kagura, él le tomo la cabeza al chico Shinsengumi y la separo de la de su hermana.

Cuando Kamui aun tenía la cabeza de Sougo en sus manos y este apuntándole con la espada, bajo Kanna a saludar a su tío.

"Oji-san, estás acá." Dijo con alegría Kanna corriendo donde su tío.

Este para que ella no viera la situación tiro a su 'cuñado' lejos y abrazo a su sobrina. "Kanna-chan, cómo esta mi princesa, estas grande."

"Kamui-ojisan quiero luchar." Dijo Kanna mirando a su tío con ojos decisivos.

"Bueno, pero los dos lucharan contra mí y luego el que gane lucha solo conmigo."

"Ya!" Gritaron los dos niños entusiasmados, Kanna subió a la espalda de su tío y Souchiro camino junto a él en dirección al patio.

"Bueno, tendrán entretención por unas horas, yo iré a comprar, para hacer la cena, Sádico tienes reunión en una hora, llévame al combini, y buscare al calvo para hablar con él, los quiero a todos acá."

"Bueno, bueno, pero yo no lucharé contra el calvo."

"Gallina."

"Tengo cuidado de perder mi vida que es diferente."

"Eres un miedoso."

"Cállate de una vez, me voy a cambiar, si quieres vienes si no, no."

"Quien quisiera verte desnudo, maldito pervertido."

"Te recuerdo la noche anterior?" Dijo Sougo con una mirada picara en dirección a Kagura que lentamente se iba poniendo roja.

"C-C-CÁLLATE."

"Saben que nosotros no queremos saber su vida sexual cierto?" Dijo Abuto, con una mueca en la cara.

"De verdad sería interesante, Perver-kun compárteme unas técnicas."

"HARRY-KUN!" Le grito Kagura. "Tú maldito pervertido ve a cambiarte." Miro a Sougo con una mirada asesina.

"Ya, bueno, iré a cambiarme." Luego de decir eso se fue a cambiarse.

"Bueno, vengan a la cocina, serviré jugo para que beban, a dónde viajaron?"

"Fuimos a un planeta super raro, habían cosas gelatinosas, de colores."

"Ohh… interesante, algún día iré a cazar aliens con ustedes."

"Encantados Ojou-chan."

**Con Kamui y los mocosos**

"Bueno, ataquen." Dijo Kamui en el centro del patio.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a atacarlo, Kanna lo ataco por debajo y Souchiro cerca de la zona abdominal.

"Deben atacar por separado si su enemigo es más fuerte, deben cansarlo y luego dar golpes finales."

Los dos niños comenzaron a atacar a su tío como él les había dicho, hasta que Souchiro se le ocurrió la idea de golpearlo con su sombrilla, causando que se quemara.

Kagura venia caminando para poner el jugo en el piso y bajar al patio cuando vio que su hijo estaba sin sombrilla, delo la bandeja en el suelo, tomo su sombrilla y corrió donde su hijo.

"Souchi-kun, no debes sacarte la sombrilla, entiende eso." Kagura tomo en sus brazos a su hijo.

"Mami, qué le paso a nii-chan?" Le pregunto Kanna triste corriendo a ver a su hermano.

"Kagura ponle algo frio para que se rehabilite." Le dijo Kamui viendo como estaba de preocupada su hermana, ella corrió a la nevera donde tenían compresa de hielo para el calor. Y se lo puso a Souchiro en la cara donde le había tocado más el sol.

Sougo bajo y fue a ver a sus hijos.

"Qué paso?" Pregunto al ver la cara aterrada de Kagura y la cara de dolor de Souchiro.

"Souchi-kun estaba entrenando con nii-chan y luego se saco la sombrilla, entonces se quemo."

"Souchiro, te he dicho muchas veces que no hagas estupideces, además tu sabes que no puedes hacer cosas al igual que los humanos."

"Papi con nii-chan somos monstruos?" Pregunto Kanna inocentemente.

"S- digo obvio que no, ustedes son mitad Amanto que es diferente." Kagura le había mandado una mira amenazante.

"Por qué no podemos ser solo de una raza?"

"Porque ustedes dos son parte de los humanos y de los yatos y punto, no se pregunta más." Dijo Kagura, antes de que Sougo dijera que eran monstruos. "Con su padre iremos a comprar y luego yo llegaré después que él, así que, Abuto ellos toman leche a las cuatro de la tarde."

"Como mande."

"Kamui, trata de no destruir la casa."

"Como quieras hermana."

"Harry, vigila que los dos mocosos, y por mocosos me refiero a Kamui y a Souchiro, no destruyan nada."

"Como mande Kagura-neesan."

"Bueno, si tienen hambre sírvanse curry que deje en la cocina, y si llega él, traten de no matarlo, y eso va para ti Kamui-nii."

"No matar al calvo, va a ser difícil pero bueno."

Kagura se fue con Sougo mientras que los demás estaban luchando en el patio.

"Qué irás a hacer?" Le pregunto Sougo a Kagura mientras iban en el auto.

"Comprare unos alimentos y buscaré al calvo."

"Por qué quieres buscarlo? Después de todo igual vendrá por ti."

"Es mi padre, sádico, hace siete años que no lo veo, además debo hablar con él."

"Sobre qué?"

"Quiero arreglar las cosas con él."

"Pero, no piensas que a él no le gustará que tu ya hayas formado una familia?"

"Él lo debe de aceptar, que yo no siempre estaré con él."

"Bueno, llegamos, te veo en la casa, y suerte en tu búsqueda." Le dio un beso a Kagura.

"Tendré que tenerla, nos vemos." Ella salió del coche y entro tranquilamente al combini para comprar algunos vegetales.

"Mujer idiota, sabe que está apostando su vida." Sougo se fue a toda marcha, tenía una reunión con Matsudaira Katakuriko, por unos problemas que eventualmente estaban sucediendo en Edo.

Kagura ya había terminado de comprar y se dirigió a la Yorozuya, al ser que su padre estaría allá buscándola.

"Shinpachi, ya llegue." Kagura grito, entrando a la Yorozuya, cerro su sombrilla, caminando hasta la sala ve a Shinpachi temblando, Gintoki leyendo su jump, aunque también asustado y el calvo apuntando a Gintoki con su sombrilla. "Calvo, déjalos, si es conmigo que quieres lucha." Le dijo Kagura quitándole la bandeja a Shinpachi que seguía paralizado.

"Kagura, mi querida hija, al final has salido como tu hermano, o me equivoco?" El Umibozu, le hablaba lentamente.

"No, no me gusta matar humanos ni yatos, no me gusta matar si no es necesario, la única vez que mate a algo fue a un amanto que se atrevió a tocar a Kanna, Souchi-kun también me ayudo, él está obsesionado contigo, Kamui le entrena bien, a Kanna igual, después de todo son mitad Yato, no es cierto eso Gin-chan?"

"Mi nieto no ha matado a nadie, tu hermano loco si lo ha hecho, pero desde que está contigo esta menos loco, necesito un poco de leche de fresa, Kagura trajiste?" Hablaba el samurai de pelo plateado.

"Gin-chan, el Sádico ya tiene tres cuentas, una, "Sobornar a gobiernos extranjeros por cada cosa que Siscon-nii haga." La segunda, "Comida de China, Kanna y Souchiro." Y la tercera "Leches de fresa para danna." Algún día tendré que ir a exterminar aliens, para poder continuar pagando la escuela de los mocosos."

"Kagura, tienes hi-hijos con aquel humano?" Pregunto el Umibozu impactado por todo lo que había dicho su hija.

"Sí, tienen cinco años, son mellizos, Souchiro y Kanna."

"Quién los entrena?" El Umibozu estaba asustado, no quería ver que aquellos Yatos, sus nietos matarán como su hijo.

"Souchi-kun entrena con Kamui y Kanna entrena con Abuto, Souchi-kun, está decidido a ser el próximo rey Yato."

"QUÉ?" Estaba que se le salía el único pelo que le quedaba en la cabeza.

"Paren de pelear, Kagura, llévalo a tu casa, no quiero que la Yorozuya se convierta en un campo de batalla." Dijo Gintoki, viendo que el Umibozu iba arrasar con todo lo que tenía a su paso.

"Pero Gin-chan, nii-chan está en casa entrenando con los niños así que tienen para una hora más."

"Kagura, llévalo, además que puede salir mal?" Kagura le dio una mirada de horror. "Bueno, aparte de que mate a Okita-kun."

"Ya bueno, lo llevare." Dijo Kagura de mal gusto. "Pero Clavo, no pelearas con nii-chan, ni con Abuto y tampoco con el sádico."

"Ya, bueno, lo prometo."

"Bueno, Gin-chan, tengo que ir a hacer la cena, nos vemos mañana." Kagura estaba saliendo de la Yorozuya junto a su padre.

"Cuídate, dale mis saludos a los niños."

Los dos caminaban en dirección a la casa de la familia Okita, que estaba situada a unos quince minutos de la Yorozuya, lo que permitía que Gintoki, Shinpachi y Otae los visitaran cuando quisieran, iban llegando a la esquina cuando se escucha un fuerte ruido proveniente de la casa, cuando Kagura ve lo que sucedía, Kamui estaba luchando con Harry y en sus manos un plato de curry.

"Me voy por una hora y destruyen una muralla, imagínense que si me voy por un día y los dejo a cargo a ustedes." Les grito Kagura dándole golpes y patadas a los dos yatos frente a ella.

"Imouto, Harry no me quería dar curry, además el se comió tres y yo he comido solo dos." Decía Kamui sin ver a su padre.

"Mentira, Kagura-neesan, dancho está mintiendo, él comió tres platos de curry y yo solo comí dos." Harry estaba buscando su defensa.

"Son realmente imbéciles, donde está el sádico y los niños?"

"Perver-kun está en la sala hablando con Abuto y los mocosos tirados en el piso del comedor porque luchamos demasiado." Le respondió Kamui, ya había visto a aquel calvo solo quería ignorarlo, no quería dirigirle la palabra, porque si lo hacía probablemente se iniciaría una guerra.

"Bueno, calvo entra, te los presentare adentro, Kamui recuerda tu promesa." Dijo Kagura con su sombrilla en mano y caminando con cierto orgullo.

"Cuál de todas Imouto?"

"La de hace dos años en la tumba de mamá."

"Esa promesa se cumplirá, aunque yo le dije a ella que la cuidaría con mi vida y no permitiría que usted derramará una lágrima."

"Sí él muere, Kamui, yo estaré triste, y eso a ti no te agrada."

"La última vez que la vi triste a usted fue un día en el que mate a cien amantos."

"Corrección dancho, cien amantos murieron y un planeta casi destruido." Agrego Harry con sarcasmo, haciendo que Kagura y Kamui rieran a carcajadas.

Los cuatro yatos entraron a la casa donde vieron que Kanna estaba sentada en los brazos del sádico y Souchiro le preguntaba algunas cosas del clan a Abuto.

"Y Abuto, si se supone que yo debo matar a mi papá pero eso esta rechazado al ser que la raza se extingue, pero mi papá es un humano, yo lo puedo matar?" Preguntaba Souchiro, mirando con inocencia a Abuto que automáticamente miro a Sougo quien puso cara de horror.

"No, nadie más que yo puede matar al sádico." Dijo Kagura entrando junto a su hermano.

"MAMI." Gritaron los dos niños corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla.

"Tch, China, entiéndelo, sin mi tú no puedes vivir, además aun no te puedes quedar con mi dinero, no estamos casados."

"Sádico, cállate antes de que te mate. Bueno, todos vengan hablaremos ahora, preséntense los que no conocen al calvo."

"Abuto, Yato, ex integrante de la Harusame, ex vice-capitán." Se presento Abuto cordialmente hacía el Yato mayor.

"Harry, Yato, ex integrante de la Harusame, alumno de Kagura-neesan." Harry no le dio mucha importancia al asunto.

"China, yo también me tengo que presentar?" Pregunto Sougo, la respuesta de Kagura fue un pequeño asentimiento. "Okita Sougo, padre de los mocosos de su hija, capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi, humano."

"Ehh, yo soy Okita Souchiro, mitad humano mitad yato, próximo rey de los Yatos." Todos menos el Umibozu sonrieron.

"Okita Kanna, mitad humana mitad yato." Kanna era muy tímida ante el hombre en frente de ella, se ocultaba detrás de Souchi.

"Bueno, creo que yo también lo debo hacer, después de todo hace veinte años que no hablamos." Dijo Kamui sentándose en el sillón más grande el llamado 'trono de Sougo'. "Kamui, ex integrante de la Harusame, ex capitán de la séptimo escuadrón, exterminador de Amantos y Rey de los Yatos."

"Bueno, hay los tienes a todos, excepto a mí que ya me has hablado además de que me has visto."

"Sí se supone que tu eres el papá de mami, entonces eres como Gin-jichan?" Pregunto Souchi acercándose al Umibozu.

"Sí, yo soy tu verdadero abuelo."

"Pero si eres nuestro abuelo por qué nunca has venido a vernos?" Kanna pregunto.

"Lo lamento, de hecho recién me he enterado de que ustedes existen, pero de ahora vendré más para verlos."

"Por favor no, no vuelvas nunca." Grito Sougo desde el sillón.

"Sádico, sin sexo por una semana." Grito Kagura ya estresada por los comentarios que hacía él.

"China, por favor no, de verdad, mira me he portado bien." Dijo Sougo, suplicándole, pero ella se mantenía firme.

"Papi, mami, basta de esto." Les dijo Kanna poniendo sus manos en sus caderas haciéndola parecer más a Kagura.

"Uyy, si eres tan linda, pero tu papi ha empezado esto." Dijo Kagura tomando a Kanna en sus brazos.

"Papi, basta, déjanos hablar con… ehmm, mami como le debo decir?"

"Dile, calvo-jisan."

"Bueno, déjanos hablar con calvo-jisan."

"Calvo-jisan, que tan fuerte eres?" Pregunto Souchiro.

"Con el anterior rey yato luchamos tres días y tres noches sin descanso, y yo le gane."

"Jajajajajajaja… tú nunca le ganaste a danna." Kamui decía entre carcajadas.

"Eres tan fuerte como Kamui-ojisan?"

"No lo sé."

"Por qué no luchan?" Kagura y Abuto abrieron sus ojos al máximo que pudieron y fueron a agarrar los brazos de Kamui.

* * *

><p>Gente, lo lamento no lo he subido muy rápido, pero de verdad últimamente estoy muy atareada, estoy cansada, no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir, y ahhh, bueno estaré trabajando todo el día de hoy o mañana depende de donde lo vean será el 31 de mayo, trabajaré en hacer el segundo especial, que sería una guerra! Wah... bueno, si tienen dudas con el capítulo, yo se las explicaré, porque no pude hacerle la tercera revisión que usualmente hago y bwaahh tengo que escribir ahora el capítulo dos de mi otro fanfic, y Lo siento demasiado, no he escrito, mis ideas se han ido volando, y quiero subir capitulos y leer sus comentarios que me ponen muy contenta! Bye Bee, hasta la próxima. .<p> 


End file.
